What The Hell Happened To Neon Genesis Evangelion
by Jayson Deare
Summary: This Story takes pace in Shinji's alternate Universe after episode 26
1. Default Chapter Title

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Neon Genesis Evangelion: Genesis 1:1 Rebirth/A new Reality This fan fiction is completely separated from the series all of the characters here except for new ones are copyrighted by gainax and project Eva. Warning this fanfic contains coarse language sexual content and may not be suited for younger audiences. This series is definitely going to become a lemon. This Fanfic starts out weird but then Eva is extremely weird so bear with it till it gets amusing. The characters attitudes are based on the way they were in the alternate universe of episode 26 (Note this takes place immediately after the events in episode 26 this takes place right after Shinji has become sure of himself.) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It is in the theater once again Shinji sat in the center in a chair surrounded by 3 women. The women await for Shinji's response 

Shinji asked, "What now?" 

Rei answers, "You must chose" 

Misato responds emotionlessly, "Yes, you must chose Shinji" 

Asuka annoyed, "Shinji you idiot make a choice" 

Shinji stares blankly at the three women no comprehending what they wish of him of him he puts his hands on his head and yells out, "chose what?" 

Misato coldly, "Death." 

Rei emotionless, "Life." 

Asuka darkly, "A different life." 

The three of them in unison without emotion, "Death Or Rebirth. " 

Shinji yells out, "I chose Rebirth!" -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Wake Up You Idiot!!!!!!!!" 

Shinji is startled by the sound that he hears he awakens in a start. He looks up and sees Asuka above him. 

Asuka is standing above Shinji looking down on him, "Well it's about time stupid. I thought that you would never wake up. Hurry up were going to be late for school." 

Shinji jumps out of bed and gives Asuka a hug Asuka is startled by this, yet she does not try to push him away. Shinji brakes the hug and has tears in his eyes, "Asuka your ok your not it a Comma. Third Impact has not occurred everyone is alive. It's over the Angels are dead and we won't need to pilot Eva anymore!" 

"Eva, Third Impact, Angels what are you talking about. Did you hit your head while you were sleeping?", yells Asuka while giving him a weird look. The words that Shinji had just said sounded familiar to her and it disturbed her so she immediately shoved it out of her mind 

Shinji suddenly has a flashback of the last 14 years of his life and remembers that Asuka has been his friend ever since they were kids. The memories of Eva, Third Impact and his old life start to fade away. Shinji remembers one more thing before the memories left him forever. I have gotten my wish, I am reborn and so is the entire world. 

Asuka looks down, "So Shinji what was poking me in the leg. Had some interesting dreams last night?" 

Shinji looks down his face turned bright red he covered his dick, "Um I've gotta go to the bathroom. I need to take a wiz. 

Shinji goes into the bathroom and Asuka follows him in there. Meanwhile downstairs Shinji's parents are having a conversation and you can here Shinji and Asuka yelling in the background. It's mostly Shinji bitching at Asuka for peeking at him and Asuka calling Shinji a pervert. 

Yui in a sing song voice, "Isn't it sweet of Asuka to come bye and wake Shinji up every morning. Honestly you and Shinji are much a like" 

Gendo obediently, "Yes dear it's quite sweet of her. Well I have to be going to work." 

Gendo gets up and walked out the door 2 seconds later Shinji is being dragged out of the Bathroom by Asuka. 

Asuka yelled, "Hurry up you dolt were going to be late!" 

Shinji: Um see ya later Mum. 

Shinji and Asuka are out the door a second later. The 2 of them were running as fast as they could towards the school -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) School 

Shinji and Asuka arrive in class 5 minutes before the bell rings. Shinji goes over and sits next to his friends Kensuke and Touji. Asuka goes and sits by her best friend Hikari. A screeching of wheels can be heard in the background as Misato's car pulls up. All of the boys in the school look out the window and start to drool as Misato gets out of the car. Misato looks at the building seeing all of the boys drooling over her she gives them the peace sign. 

Asuka and Hikari look over and see Touji, Kensuke and Ikari drooling like the rest of the boy 

Asuka and Hikari at the same time, "Just look at those 3 stooges have they no shame." 

Then Misato walks in and makes an announcement, "All right we have some new students here today so listen up dudes." 

4 kids walk into the class room. The first one is a girl with blue hair and red eyes. The second one is a boy with short gray hair that is kinds frizzy. The third one is a girl with Long flowing blond hair, blue eyes and an impressive rack. The fourth one is another girls that is short has green hair and these weird gold colored eyes. 

Blue haird girl enthusiasticly, "My name's Rei Ayanami how's it hanging." 

Gray haird boy ecstatic, "My name is Kaoru Nagisa it is a pleasure to meet." 

Blond haird girl happily, "My name is Akane Ryojin how's it going" 

"My name is Yoko Furikasa." ,says the green haired girl 

The entire male population of the class staring at Akemi. It made Misato start to feel jealous. 

Misato annoyed, "I'm not in the mood to teach today I'm to tired. Read Chapter 1- 25 quiz tomorrow. " 

Misato lays her head down on her desk and went to sleep. The class however did not pay attention to what Misato had said, the new people were the center of discussion. In less than 5 minutes a rumor was going around that Akane had the hots for everyone and that all the new girls were sluts. Shinji paid no attention to the gossip and started to do his reading. He suddenly got a message on his computer screen .The message reads, "Hey your kind cute do you have a girlfriend?" 

Shinji raised his head and looks around the room to see who sent him the message. He can't tell since everyone is talking. Then another message appears, "Well do you?" 

Shinji types back, "no." 

"Well then good come to this address if your not doing anything tonight and I'll tell you who I am. The address read 402 hyacinth building complex." 

Shinji looks around the room nervously no girl had ever said those things to him before. Well Asuka had invited him over to her house once or twice but they were just really good childhood friends. They spent a lot of time together there was no way she was interested in him. Shinji thought about what he was doing tonight. Then he decided Shinji types back, "ok." 

"Good I'll see you tonight don't be late." 

Just then Touji comes up to talk to Shinji . 

"Hey Shinji what are you doing tonight? Hikari, Asuka, Kensuke and I are going to the movies. Asuka really wants you to come.", asks Touji 

Shinji nervously, "I'm kinda of busy tonight." 

Shinji then starts to reconsider his plans for the night he started to think about Asuka. Then he mentally gave himself a kick and reminded himself that they were just childhood friends. Asuka who has been listening in on the conversation comes over and slaps Touji 

"I don't want Ikari to come that idiot is to dumb to know what to do with a girl. If he ever got one." yells Asuka 

Shinji just sat there and watched as Asuka proved the point he had made to himself. He would have been incredibly confused if she had said she wanted him to come. He then started to consider Asuka's words and then realizes that she had just insulted him he decides to let it slide though. 

Touji rubs his face, "That's not what Hikari said." 

"Do you always believe what your girlfriend tells you Suzahara." 

At this everyone in the class looks at Touji and Hikari apparently there relationship was not quite so secret anymore. Kensuke and Shinji both give Touji an evil look to show them their annoyance it not telling them 

"I wanted to tell you guys but she wouldn't let me.", stammers Touji. 

Shinji and Kensuke walk out of the class room. Just as the bell rings signaling the end of the school day. Touji was about to leave when Hikari comes up to him 

"Hey Touji why don't you come over after school today. My parents won't be around for awhile. Then we can go to the movies with the others" 

Touji gets this big grin on his face. Hikari puts her arm through his and they walk out of the school. He also stars to think about how his going to make up with his 2 best friends. 

Hikari thinks, "Well it was bound to come out anyway, now I can hang all over him in class and stuff." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) On the way home from school 

Shinji and Kensuke are walking home together when, Shinji makes an unexpected turn. He is walking towards the opposite end of town than where his apartment is. Kensuke just looks at Shinji and lets him walk that way remembering that Shinji had something to do. As Kensuke walked a way he began entertaining himself with thoughts of Akane. He thought about what a nice rack she had and how she just seemed really nice. Asuka who had been following the 2 boys notices that Shinji is not going home. She wonders where he is going. Ah why was she wondering about Baka Shinji. She didn't have a crush on him they were just friends they had been that way since they were kids. If she wanted him she would know. Then why was she curious and jealous that Shinji had something important to do tonight besides go to the movies. She shoves the thought out of her mind and continues on her way. 

A few minutes later Shinji Arrives at the address he was given.. He knocks on the door and it is answered by the new girl Rei. 

Rei happily, "Hi Shinji I've been expecting you come on in." 

Shinji replies, "Um hello. So your the one that has been sending me messages." 

Shinji steps inside the door. 

"Well I had to get your attention somehow." 

"Right. So, why did you ask me over here?" 

"Well I wanted to get to know you better and I've found that asking people over to your house is the best way to meet them". 

"So you wanted to meet me tell me about your self." 

"Not just that your cute and I was thinking about asking you out, but you need to get to know people before you go out with them." 

Rei starts to tell Shinji about her life and how it was when she used to live in Tokyo-2, She talked about her parents friends and she had a pretty normal life. Shinji then told her about himself. they both found each other quite interesting. They decided to move to more comfortable surroundings. So they went into the living room. Shinji sat on the couch and Rei sat next to him and started to snuggle with him. They just sat in complete silence snuggling with each other while they watched TV Then the coolest add in the whole world came on 

Add, " At last what you've all been waiting for the past 2 months shall finally be unveiled. Tomorrow at 4:30 on this station the newest for the great American animators at Gainax. Neon Genesis Evangelion. Don't miss it!!" 

Then some clips of the show were shown. Shinji and Rei both sat straight up and stared at the TV in awe 

Rei shouts, " I've been looking forward to that show for son long. My friends in Tokyo-2 and I were going to have a big party and watch it." 

"Well my parents are going out to celebrate their anniversary together and won't be home till someone time the next day. you and the gang can come over and we'll all spend the night it'll be great." 

"Shinji why are you doing this for me we just met." 

"I really like you Rei, we get along quite well and I want to make you feel at home hear." 

Shinji leans over to Rei they slowly come together and then they kiss. It starts out as just a regular kiss. Shinji had never kissed a girl before he can't even believe that he got up the nerve to kiss her. They both break away then Rei kisses Shinji back. This one is long deep passionate. Shinji kisses her back also. Shinji finds his thought start to drift he begins to imagine Rei is Asuka. what was he doing he shouldn't be thinking of her now especially in the way he was. He pushes Asuka out of his mind but she keeps finding her way back then he gets her out for good. The 2 of them start making out. 30 minutes pass until they stop. Shinji looks down at his watch and realizes he has to get going. 

"I got to get going, it's getting late and my mom doesn't know where I am." 

Rei smiles disappointedly, "I was hoping you could stay longer but you have to go. So I'll see ya tomorrow. Yeah wait for me at the corner were are paths cross tomorrow on the way to School ok." 

" UUUUU Rei I need to ask you something." 

"What is it Shinji?" 

"Will you go out with me?" 

Rei ecstatically, "Of course I'll go out with you". 

Rei walks over and gives Shinji another deep and passionate kiss. Right when Rei's lips meet Shinji's he starts to think about Asuka again. She then pushes Shinji out the door prompting him to get home before he get into trouble. 

Shinji leaves and Rei walks over and goes into her room dreaming about tomorrow. As Shinji walks home he begins to wonder why he asked Rei out and why Asuka wouldn't get out of his mind. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Caption The next Morning. 

"Wake up you sleepy head can't you show any appreciation for your oldest and dearest childhood friend who wakes you up every morning!" yells Asuka. Shinji: shouts, "Damn it Asuka why do you have to be such a bitch!" 

"Get up you!!!!!!" 

Asuka takes Shinji's cover s off and notices the huge bulge in his shorts. She get this inquisitive look on her face. 

"So who were you dreaming about this time Shinji?" 

"None of your damn business Asuka." 

"Ohh Shinji you were dreaming about me weren't you?" 

"Yeah Asuka I was dreaming about you. You were enjoying my manhood a lot." 

Shinji just said this to egg Asuka on because she was egging such a bitch this morning. But when he said that he began to picture Asuka doing that. What the hell was he doing 

"What? perverse idioti!" 

Shinji finds himself getting slapped but it's not Asuka's usual sort it's lighter then the others and she seems to be smiling. Asuka wonders why she is smiling is it because he said he was dreaming of me. No it can't be that 

"Asuka why are you such a bitch this morning are you having your period or something." 

"Wha, what did you just say?" 

Shinji finds himself being slapped again. 

"Asuka get the fuck out of my room so I can change your not stealing anymore peaks of me.!" Shinji gets up and literally throws Asuka out of his room. She lands on the floor surprised she was thrown out of his room. He had kicked her out before but he had never actually grabbed her and thrown her out before. Shinji was being quite manly this morning she liked it. Asuka then shakes her head wiping that last thought from her memory. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The 2 of run to school as usual trying not to be late as usual. Right at the corner which marks that they're close to school Shinji runs into Rei. They both fall to the ground and Rei flashes Shinji her panties. Shinji gets up first and goes over to help Rei up. As Shinji helps Rei up she leans over and gives him a passionate kiss. Asuka's jaw drops at the site which she sees in front of her. She feels something but she cant put her finger on it she tries to understand what she's feeling she knows it's closely associated with anger. She begins to turn bright red 

Rei smiling, "I missed you." 

Shinji also smiling, "I missed you to." 

Rei leans over and gives Shinji another kiss as they continue on their way to school. They decide to walk the rest of the way to school arm in arm. Shinji looks back and sees Asuka is still standing still on the street corner dumbfounded at what she just saw and still bright red he wonders why she is like that. He wanted to go ask her and comfort her but Rei just kept on trotting along happy as a bird. Shinji felt lucky to have Rei but then why did he think about Asuka so much. Asuka finally pulls her self together and trots of to School. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Shinji's School 

As Shinji and Rei walk into class holding each other arm in arm there are a lot of ouhs and ahs that arise from the class. The 2 of them go to their seats. 

Touji inquisitively, "So Shinji are you going out with Rei?" 

Kensuke excited, "Yeah Shinji what's the scoop?" 

Shinji:, "Yes Rei and are going out. Just like you and Hikari are Touji and you just wish you could have someone Kensuke." 

Touji defensively, " Hey it's supposed to be a secret." 

"The whole class knows. So how far have you gone Touji," says Kensuke 

"Not far at all we've only kissed, also I like Hikari a lot I just don't know how far I'll go with her I don't want to have sex with her if I don't love her. All I know right now is that I really like to be around her." 

Kensuke impressed, "Wow I would have never expected that from you Touji." 

A strange silence comes between the three boys. They just there each re evaluating each other looking for sides of their friends that they have not seen before 

Shinji breaking the silence, "Uhh where's Asuka she was right behind me?" 

A couple of Seconds later Asuka burst into the room and she didn't look to happy about everything. She walks over and sits by Hikari. She has her pissed of face on. Shinji can't figure out why in the world Asuka is mad. Asuka her self is not even sure why she is so mad, all she knows is the sight that she saw this morning is really getting to her when it shouldn't be He is so lost in thought he doesn't 't even notice Misato come in. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Lunch Time 

Everyone is outside. Touji, Hikari, Kensuke, and Asuka are sitting together. Shinji and Rei come over and sit down with everyone. When Asuka notices Shinji and Rei she turns her back to them. Shinji and Rei are startled by this but he has a proposition to purpose to the entire group so he decide to ignore Asuka, since she often has mood swings. 

Shinji says, "Guys my parents are going out to celebrate their anniversary, and as you know that today is the day that the new series Neon Genesis Evangelion is launched by the creators of the greatest American animation Gainax. Well since they are going out and have no intention of returning tonight. I figured that you guys should all come over and spend the night." 

Rei adds, "Yeah it'll be a party my old friends and I were going to do this in Tokyo-2 but I don't live there anymore." 

Kensuke jumps up, "Yeah I love ameranimation it rocks, I'll definitely come. Oh by the way Shinji could you invite Akane?" 

Shinji asks, "Why Kensuke?" 

"No reason." 

Hikari excited, "Hey I have a great idea let's invite all of the new kids." 

Touji whines, "A man why do we have to invite those idiots." 

Hikari giving Touji a death glare, "Be nice, or else." 

"Or else what." 

Hikari just grins at Touji and he immediately shuts up. 

Rei walks over to Asuka, "So Asuka are you coming or what you haven't said a word since Shinji and I arrived?" Rei couldn't figure out why Asuka had turned her back when her and Shinji had come by Asuka still couldn't answer it herself 

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming.", answers Asuka 

Hikari happily, "Good so all we have to do is invite the new people." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Caption Ikari residence 

The 9 kids are all sitting crowded around the T.V screen 5 minutes before the show is about to begin. Asuka is siting in front, Shinji and Rei are cuddled up together and so are Hikari and Touji. Kensuke is sitting next to Akane. Kaoru and Yoko are sitting next to Asuka. Asuka looks behind her at the couples and scowls 

Asuka thinks, "Why does seeing Shinji with Rei bother me so much it shouldn't. Maybe...... no that can't be it. I don't like that Baka I should have know that by now if I did" Asuka the found herself looking back at Shinji and Rei. She then quickly turns her head back towards the TV screen. Shinji notices Asuka looking back at him and Rei he can't figure out why but it makes Shinji want to go and snuggle with her instead of Rei.. But he can't do that. Besides he likes Rei like that not Asuka yeah that was the way things were. Shinji then started to pay attention to the T.V 

Then It starts the special hour long Neon Genesis Evangelion. it's an hour since it's the premier so there showing the first two episodes. The show opens with the song Cruel Angels Thesis. (Author's note the show is exactly the same as the one that we have all seen and loved the only differences are the names of people and it's location. For those who haven't seen the show and are reading this fanfiction I'll provide you with a brief over view of each episode as they are watched) The first 2 episodes deal with David Guinness who is summoned by his father to the state of Nevada, to pilot man's greatest weapon the synthetic lifeform Evangelion. David and his father John don't get along. In the first episode David arrives at his father's organization NERV. He doesn't want to go out in the Eva and Battle the attacking Angel but he does for the sake of and injured girl Jessica. The second episode deals with how David did in the battle and how he's adjusting to Nevada and his new guardian Michelle Phillips. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Once the show is over all of the kids are awed but just how good it actually is. 

"That was the best show I've ever seen!" , shouts Kensuke 

"I agree a watch, I lot of ameranimation and that is by far the best I've ever seen!" exclaims Akane 

The kids talk about the show for about an hour all of them reminiscing about there favorite parts. Shinji doesn't really join in thought because he found the show oddly familiar, even though he knew that he'd never seen it before. 

Yoko a little annoyed, "Enough of this talk let's really party now, we saw the show it rocked now where is the beer?" 

Kaoru answers, "I brought the beer it's in Shinji's fridge." 

Asuka seductively, "Shinji why don't you be a good host an go get the beer?" 

She looks over and see that Shinji is preoccupied with Rei at the moment. Shinji is kissing Rei and is trying to keep any thought s of Asuka for entering his mind and it seems to be working. Asuka walks over to the couch grabs a pillow and throws it at Shinji. It hits Shinji in the head and Shinji takes his lips off of Rei's 

Shinji startled, "Huh? What?" 

Asuka annoyed, "What's the matter with you dumpkouf? Can't you be a good host and get your friends some beer." 

Shinji gets up to go get the beer 

Shinji angry, "Damn it Asuka I was busy, you practically live here why couldn't you go get them yourself. Damn I guess you must be having you period if you this much of a Bitch!" 

Everyone Bursts out laughing 

Asuka extremely pissed, "What did you say?" 

Asuka walks over and slaps Shinji and goes back to sitting with everyone. Shinji then proceed to start chucking beers to everyone. He chucks one at Asuka extra hard and it hits her in the head. She yells but decides not to seek vengeance until later. The Shinji rejoins the group bringing the other 48 beers over. The 9 teenagers sit around and drink it up for about 2 hours. 

Kaoru in a drunken slur, "This is getting lame. Lets play a game a party game." 

Asuka jumps up spilling her beer, "I know, I know, let's play truth or dare." 

Everyone agrees they all get into a circle a prepare to play truth or dare 

Asuka says, "I'll go first, Shinji truth or dare." 

To Be Continued -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Not this is a revised version of the original What the Hell it was completed May 25 1999. So I hope all you who read the original like this one it's meant tot make more sense and bring the series more undercontrol then. I believe it's much better that the last version that was out hope you all like it please send comments and questions to Eva_Unit_12@hotmail.com Salute to some of the greats. 

If your A Fan fic writer and you see some of your ideas pop up it's most likely accidental. You guys work hard at what you do and I have no intention of ripping you guys off. There may however be some similarities. I find and idea I like I may try to incorporate it into the series in a totally different way then you did though I will not take direct ideas from people because that's just wrong. I've read a few Eva fanfic's some great ones are Evaless. Sex tunes popularity whatev by Kaoru Nagisa of tabris enterprises. he's on geocities if your interested in his stuff, The Garden of Eva by Jim Lazar. This is one of the funniest Eva fancies to date. you can find Jim at Earthlink.com(can't remember the exact address but he's work is on some of the sites that this will be posted on. The same goes for Kaoru Nagisa. If you like Eva and want to read some serious fanfic's based on Eva then the place to go is www.eva-r.com. This is what most fans believed should have been the sequel to the Original Evangelion series. Kaoru if you read this you'll notice that I'm ending my story with truth or dare like you did. I got the truth or dare thing because it's generic party stuff and if I kept writing it would have been a couple of page longer. Evaless is one of my favorite fics I can't wait for the HTML version and the next few episodes. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Genesis 1:2 

In this episode the party is continued and there will be some sexually orientated material for those of you who didn't get what you wanted. Peoples Relationships will change. What is the deal with Asuka anyway. why does she not like seeing Shinji with Rei. Also NERV and the Evangelions will show up in the real world. How well that just remains to be seen. it's all in the next episode 

Eventful night/Play till it hurts 


	2. Default Chapter Title

What The Hell Happened to Neon Genesis Evangelion Episode 4 Eva's To your Marks/What The Fuck!!!!!!!!! Revision written on June 1st 1999 Hey Everyone I hoped you enjoyed episode 3. The direction that What The hell is going in has finally been decided the series will run 10 episodes. So that means that there're 6 episodes to go. Some of you may be asking what is the point of this fic. Well it'll all become clear sooner than you think. Thanks for everyone who gave me fed back. remember if you have friends who like fanfiction but don't like lemons have them check out the non Lemon Version of this fic. Remember everything will be on my homepage first unless I put it up on Sunday so check it out http://www.geocities/Tokyo/Subway/9523/fanfics.html. Well enough of my blubbering. The usual disclaimers apply The story is mine the characters aren't mine. All Neon Genesis Evangelion Characters are copyrighted by Gainax and anyone else who owns rights to them. Characters from EvaLess used with permission from Kaoru Nagisa. Please read his fic at tabris enterprises on geocities and on SDAT. I would also like to thank Eva_Pilot00 for prereading the last episode and by the time this one is out he will have preread it to. I still need prereaders people. But know on to the story --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Episode 3 Eva's to your marks/What The Fuck!!!!!! 

Kaoru woke up and he was still in the bathroom. He wondered what time it was. He looked at his watch and saw that it was the next morning. 

"What The Fuuccccccckkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouts Kaoru 

He couldn't believe that he had slept that long. Great he had to get to school. Wait it's Sunday the is no school on Sunday. Then he remembered thanks to some boneheaded American exchange student they had school because he had made a bomb threat. 

"Because of that kid I'm going to get in trouble." mutters Kaoru 

decide that he had better get his ass in gear if he didn't want his parents to kill him. Kaoru got up and opened the door of the stall to his amazement he was no in the same place he was yesterday. Then he saw a sign that said welcome to the New Yokosuka mall. 

"Holly Shit how the hell did I get to new Yokosuka!!???", thinks Kaoru. 

He looked a the bathroom he had just left and realized it was one of those new public bathrooms that were capable of rented my places like malls for short periods of time. Then when the lease is up the bathroom moves to a new place. 

"Ah Hell!!! Now how am I going to get home." shouts Kaoru --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Ikari Residence 

Asuka walks into Shinji's room like she does every morning they have school. instead of waking up the usual way she did she bent over and gave him a kiss on the mouth. She could not believe how much she loved him it was amazing. She thought of how much time they had lost because neither was willing to admit it to each other. This started to wake Shinji up so instinctively he kissed her back. Their kissed lasted 1 minute but it seemed to last longer for both of them. Shinji had never opened his eyes during the kiss but he knew it was Asuka. He decided it was time to get her back for biting him last night. 

"Thanks for the wake up kiss Rei.: murmurs Shinji 

Asuka went ballistic. If she had access to any firearms Shinji would be dead. 

Asuka screams, "How dare you kiss wondergirl, I thought you guys had broken up!!!! and that you were going out with me" 

Then with tears in her eyes Asuka says, "After all we have recently gone through Shinji how could you play with my heart like that. Go back to your mindless doll if you want. 

Asuka was really hurt, she loved Shinji more than word could possibly say and now she had lost him just after getting him. Asuka also began to wonder were she had gotten those names for Rei from. She didn't care she hated wondergirl and hated Shinji. She started to leave his room 

Shinji sprang up out of bed and yelled, "Asuka wait I was just kidding, I knew it was you the whole time. I was just getting you back for slapping me yesterday. I'm sorry if I hurt you a scared 

Asuka stops dead in her tracks. 

"You were just kidding?" asks Asuka 

Shinji smiles, "Yes I was Asuka." 

He doesn't wait for her to answer he takes her up in his arms and kissed her hard on the mouth. He slips his tongue into her mouth and starts to probe her mouth. Asuka melts as she feels Shinji's arms wrap around her. She starts to kiss him back deeply and passionately. They start to move their way to Shinji's bed. When suddenly Shinji stops grabs Asuka's arm and drags her out of his room. 

"Shinji why are we stopping? I want you so bad right now" says Asuka confused 

"Asuka ummm we kinda have to go to school now." 

"Oh yeah, well let's get going then dumpkoff." 

The 2 of them dash out of the door each of them regretting that they had school today. Stupid American exchange student. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Tokyo-3 7th junior and senior high 

Asuka and Shinji coming running in moments before the bell rings. They take their seats and sit down. Their teacher Misato is already in class and you can see all of the guys wondering if she's going to show them a flash of her panties. Misato who is standing then quickly sits down and flashes the entire class her panties. All of the boys were psyched to see that sight except for 3, the 3 who had once been here most devoted worshipers Kensuke, Touji and Shinji had paid no attention to Misato's panty flash. She realized this and started to wonder why, then she realized it was time for her to start to teach class. Boy, did she not want to teach it was Sunday and she had spent all Saturday fucking her boyfriend Kagi and getting drunk she was way to tired. 

"Since none of us want to be here today you guys can do whatever you want today except go home. I'm going to take a nap." states Misato 

Misato put her head down on her desk and fell asleep. 

Yoko was sitting in her seat she saw that all of her friends were here today. Hikari and Touji were sitting together talking about something. Kensuke and Akane were arguing about why Kensuke had run away when he was supposed to take her shopping. Shinji and Asuka were sitting together and Asuka was resting her head on his shoulder. Rei, well Rei was by herself. But shouldn't Rei be with Kaoru or something like that. Yoko looked all over the entire room and didn't see Kaoru anywhere she decided to go talk to her friends to see if they knew were Kaoru was. She was doing this because Rei didn't look to happy. Yoko asks all of her friends even Rei. 

"I have no fucking clue were that stupid idiot is!" shouts Rei 

Rei's attitude completely surprised here that was completely out of character. She then noticed that everyone was acting out of character a lot lately guess it's because they are all in love. Yoko then really started to wonder just where Kaoru was. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Highway 159 to Tokyo-3 

Kaoru jumps in the truck that pulled over to pick him up. He was surprised that he got picked up he thought that hitchhiking was a thing of the 20th century. He heard some strange sounding music in the background but paid it no attention 

Kaoru says, "Thanks for picking me up." 

"No problem suny. Where are you going?" asks the Man 

"I'm heading for Tokyo-3" answer Kaoru 

"Tokyo-3 that there them new fangeled city with all of them gadgets and stuff?" wonders the man 

"I guess you could say that" says Kaoru confused 

"Well sunny I was heading back out to me farm which is 1hr away from that new fangeled city of yours. I'll just take you as far as 'm going." says the man 

"Thanks a lot you don't know how much this helps me." 

"No problem there sunny. Let's get a movin there shall we. Ye Ha!" 

The man cranks up his stereo and it's playing an ancient song, Kaoru doesn't recognize the type but then he does, it, it, it's country music. He's riding in the car for 8 hours with a hick ,oh dear god how is he going to make it eight hours listening to this crappie music. He's speech was so annoying but he was going to have to deal with it if he wanted to make it home to his friends and the girl of his dreams, Rei. She owes me big time for this thought Kaoru as the truck cruised down the interstate country music blaring. 8hrs, 8hrs left of torture. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Ayanami residence 

Rei had gone home right after school. Since it had started to poor with rain outside. Shinji and everyone had all gone straight to their own houses none of them wanted to be out in this awful weather. 

Rei sat in her room thinking: Where is Kaoru? I haven't seen him since he refused to go shopping with me? Is he trying to get away from me does he not like me anymore? What's wrong with me? Is it my looks? was it bad that night? I don't know anymore does he hate me or does he like me? If only he would call me then I would know how he really feels. We just fooled around that night none of us said any thing except me how does he feel 

Just as Rei thought that thought the phone rang. she rushed over to pick it up. 

"Hello who is this?" asks Rei 

"Rei it's me Kaoru. I'm so glad your home, I've been trying to get back to you all day. I've missed you lots. I would have called you sooner but you were in school." 

Rei's heart soared and she heard those words the question that had been running thought her mind were finally answered well some of them were she still had some questions. She noticed that she could hear rain in the background. 

"Kaoru where are you and why didn't you come to school today?" 

"I'm at the gas station Hinishama off of exit nine on highway 159. I'll tell you why I wasn't' tin school later it's a long story. Look I'm running out of time I borrowed money to make this phone call and I don't have any left. I need you to do me a favor ok?" 

"Sure anything." 

"I need you to come pick me up Rei. I would try to get my parents to but they would not they would say to and make your own way home. I would try to start hitchhiking but after the experience I just had I never want to do that again." 

"Kaoru I don't now if I can I'll try though." 

"Thanks a lot Rei I love you." 

Then suddenly the line goes dead. Rei hears to continue this call please insert 50000 yen. Rei hangs up the phone and begins to ponder how she's going to get Kaoru home. Then it hits her she remembered that her parents Maya and Shigeru were out of town until Monday since they were both lawyers that worked for the same firm therefore they worked together all the time. 

(Author's note If your wondering yes that is Shigeru and Maya from the T.V series. well now back to the fic) 

Rei now knew exactly how she could pick up Kaoru her parents had left the second car behind. Now she was really glad that her dad had taught her the basics of driving and how to drive in bad weather when they used to live in Tokyo-2. She was also glad he had explained to her how to drive in the rain. Well it looked like she was going to have to put into practice the little things she had learned about driving and piece together the rest. She is after all only 14. Rei grabbed the key to the second car which is a really nice German imported Audi with a CD player. Rei popped in her favorite CD by Japanese pop artist Yoko Takahashi. She also really likes this CD because it had a Japanese version of Cruel Angel's Thesis on it. She put the car in gear she had a little trouble getting out of the parking spot. When she did get out she put the car in drive and went to get Kaoru. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) 

Hinishama gas station 

Kaoru sat outside in front of the gas station getting as much protection for the rain as he could. He had been waiting for Rei for a little over an hour now. To be exact 1hr and 15 minutes. He was starting to wonder if she would ever get here. He waited for another 15 minutes. Kaoru started to think that Rei couldn't come through for him when a car pulled up at the gas station. 

Kaoru shouts at the car, "Rei is that you?" 

"Yes it is hope in the passenger side." says Rei 

Kaoru does what he is told and gets in the passenger side to his surprise Rei is in the front seat of the drivers seat. 

Kaoru ecstatically, "Rei you drove out here to get me. I can't believe you did that you know if you had gotten caught you would be in so much trouble!" 

"I know I know that's why it took me so long to get here. I had to figure some stuff out, now let's hope the cops don't catch us on the way home." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Ayanami Residence) 

Kaoru and Rei arrive back at her place an hour and half later. Rei had been driving extra slow and carefully so as not to get picked up by he cops amazingly she had not been toped at all. Kaoru had come back to her place because he did not want to face his parents now and he wanted to spend time with Rei. 

Kaoru says, "Rei thanks a lot for helping me out I don't now how I'm gonna repay you. So have any ideas? 

"I know, how about you take me shopping this weekend." 

"Ok, I'll take you shopping it's the least I can do. And I promise I won't run away this time." 

Rei says seductively, "Good, but your going to have to do more than that to make everything up to me" 

Kaoru grinning slyly, "Oh yeah and what's that?" Rei pounces on him. they land on her bed with Rei on all fours above Kaoru. She leans down and kisses him. They stay kissing for about 5 minutes then Rei brakes the embrace and sits up with a somber look on her face 

Kaoru asks confused, "What's wrong Rei? 

"Kaoru I just need to know how you really feel about me. I love you with all of my heart. I need you to be me. I no longer know how to be me without you." 

"Rei, I wasn't sure at first but now I know I feel exactly the way that you do." 

Rei is beaming she leans down and give Kaoru a kiss. Which he eagerly returns. Then he starts to remove Rei's shirt. She then starts to remove his shirt and pants. The 2 of them prepare to celebrate their love like they did 2 nights ago. 

(Author's note Jeez was that WAFF or what well. I just included that for the non lemon version. If your reading the lemon version I'll finish that scene if your not and want to see it finished in detail read the lemon version.) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Ikari Residence 

Shinji was sitting in his room listening to the beating of the rain. He was thinking about all of his friends and how great they were. The new kids were really cool. He was also so happy that Kensuke had found a kindred spirit in one of them. Shinji found himself thinking back to the party. Remembering how they all got to know each other better. It was strange even though he had just meet them he felt like he had know them before. He didn't feel that about Akane and Yoko he was sure about that but he definitely felt that about Rei and Kaoru. He tried to remember where he had known them from. His head started to hurt when he thought about Rei and Kaoru. He felt that for some reason he must not think of them. But he forced himself to the pain increased. He closed his eyes and it hit him flashes images. 

They were of Rei and Unti-00 instead of being blue it was orange. Him in Eva Unit-01, Rei shielding him from a blast, Rei sacrificing herself for him, Rei in Eva Unit-00 throwing a lance, Rei being attacked by Eva Unit-03, He saw Unit-02 also being attacked by Unit-03. Then he got flashes of Asuka, Asuka, Kensuke and Him on a air craft carrier. Asuka and Him doing some type of exercises being watched by Kensuke, Touji and Hikari, Him jumping into inside Eva Uni-01 magma to save Asuka, who was in Eva Unit-02 falling into the heart of the volcano. But what were these images These things had never happened right. Then he saw flashes of Kaoru. Him spending the night at his house. Kaoru telling him he loves him. Then him attacking Kaoru while he was in Eva Unit-01 with a progressive knife, him battling Eva Unit-02 with Kaoru near by, Then he saw Kaoru in the hand of Eva Unit-01, Then the hand squeezed and Kaoru's head popped off. Shinji opened his eyes and screamed a bloodcurdling screamed and passed out on the floor. His parents came rushing to his room. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Did you like the fic even though I didn't get around to what I promised just kidding that's no the end obviously there's more I thought about ending it here but there is still so much That I need to cover in this episode. And you would all just hate me. I can't have that now can I. To all you Hentais' reading the lemon version you guys would have really hated me If hadn't finished the Rei and Kaoru scene. To those of you reading the non lemon version it ain't and won't be in here so as I said before go read the lemon version if you want to see what happens between them like you haven't already guessed it. Now on with the fic -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Tokyo-3 general hospital 

Shinji woke up in a start he rose to a siting position. To his surprise he saw Yoko siting in front of him sleeping. What was Yoko doing sleeping gin a chair in his room. Shinji looked around his surroundings and realized that it was not his room and it looked like a hospital. He realized that the anyone that could answer his question were Yoko. 

Shinji whispers softly, "Yoko" 

She stirred a little so he decided to be more direct. 

Shinji shouts, "Yoko!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Yoko jumps out of her chair. She lands on the floor and starts frantically looking around for the person that called her name. She looks up and sees Shinji sitting awake in bed. 

"I'm glad your awake, now could you explain to me what's going on?" asks Shinji 

Yoko smiling, "nice to see you to. No hello's or anything like that huh." 

Shinji puts his head down and is about to apologize when Yoko stops him. 

"It's ok, it's ok don't worry about it I can see that your disorientated. I'll fill you in on what happened." 

She proceeded to tell Shinji everything that happened form his parents rushing him here. His friends coming over to see him when they heard what happened and Asuka had spent the last day watching over him. She wanted to be here today but she couldn't afford to miss that much school. So she had asked Yoko to stay and watch over him since she couldn't. She had come back for awhile today but her parents had made go home. 

Shinji thinks, "Asuka can be so heartless sometimes, she hides her true self from everyone and she had shown her true self to Shinji. She now shows it to him all the time. He loved her he could not believe that she had watched over him for a day. But then he would do the same for her" 

Yoko asks smiling, "So how are you feeling Shinji?" 

"I feel just fine. The only thing is that I can't remember what made me scream and made me go unconscious in the first place." 

"That's ok if you want to I can try and help you remember." 

Shinji thought about tit for a quick second then he felt his head start to ache. 

"No that's ok from what you've told me I don't think I want to remember." 

"So Shinji you up for Eva practice tonight? it starts in right after Evangelion which is on right now. " 

"That's tonight! Well I'll be there come on let's get out of here, right after we watch the next episode of Eva." 

(Author's Note Since everyone reading this has most likely seen Eva and I don't feel like writing a short episode synopsis this is my ameranimation version of episode 4 which is all about Rei and the 5th angel shows up in this one) 

Right after the show finished Yoko leaves the room Shinji gets dressed and let's his parents know he's ok and that he doesn't remember anything. He tells them he's going to Eva practice tonight then he leaves the hospital with Yoko. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Nerv Branch 2 

Shinji and Yoko arrive only 5 minutes before practice starts. They booked it over form the hospital neither of them has ever ran so fast in their entire life .None of their friends is out in the hall waiting for them so they must already be changing. The 2 of them show the guards there League cards and they let them pass. Shinji runs into the guys locker room in the league players area and Yoko runs into the girls. None of the guys are in there he looks at his watch 3 minutes till practice starts. He throws on his plug suit and Yoko does the same. the 2 of them dash through the Nerv complex. They arrive at their designated practice bay to their surprise. The entire group is sitting their watching a large screen. Apparently it was live feed from the practice that was already in session. Yoko and Shinji both noticed the quiet reverie that was going on so they deiced to watch the screen. 

The pilots were amazing. They fought the Angels with ease, they acted like a true team. they would cover each other back they fought with form and grace. They looked awesome on the field the Angels fell before them. The 9 teenagers just stared and wished that they could same day be that good at piloting Eva. Then the simulation ended. The 9 teenagers exited the simulators. 

One boy exited the simulator and was waiting outside it fro the rest of his team. Asuka decided to comment o their performance. 

"Wow! you guys were amazing out there. " 

"I know we where we are the best Eva team around we are going to go to the top. No one will stand in our way." replies the Boy 

Asuka shots the boy a death glare and is about to say something when another boy walks out of the simulator area followed by the rest of his team 

The other boy says, "Don't mind him he's always like that. My name is Ngumo. This is Aoki, the person you just met is Corey. this is Megumi, This is Akane, This is Akira, Sasamy, Sakura and this is Kyoske. I heard what you said about our performance thanks. 

"Your welcome" answers Asuka 

Yoko adds, "Yeah you guys were really good out there. Who was piloting Unit-05. That was Corey he's our leader but pay no head to his attitude he's always like that. 

Yoko looks over at Corey and admires how he looks in his plugsuit. she finds herself staring and admiring his ass. 

"Well we gotta get going. Since you guys are her for practice you must be in the Eva League. We'll see you tomorrow then. Chow." says Aoki 

The nine teenagers leave the are to get changed and go home. Asuka then realizes that Yoko was talking and that she would only be her if she brought Shinji along. Asuka looks over and sees Shinji grinning stupidly at her. She runs over to him and gives him a big kiss on the lips. 

"Baka what the hell happened to you?" inquires Asuka 

"I'll tell you later right now we've got practice." says Shinji 

The Nerv guy walks over and beckons them to enter the simulator. 

The nine teenagers got into the similar. Shinji was running the simulation because they had voted him their leader. Shinji broke them down into 3 squads. Shinji was the groups leader and told them what to do but the squad leaders commanded the combat specifically. They used this formation for the battle part of practice. Each of them possessed a drive to do better than the other team had done. They fought well they had definitely improved on what they had been. Each of them were handling The Eva's with greater ease then they ever ad before. The formation also helped great. Shinji and his first squad which consisted of Kaoru and Yoko fought extremely well they fought like a well oiled machine. They all made it out of practice unscathed. Asuka and her second squad which consisted of Hikari and Touji fought well. Not as good as Shinji's group they lost Hikari and Touji got badly damaged he lost and arm and a hand. Rei's third squad did the worst of them all. They all survived practice but badly damaged. They killed lots of Angels and improved on their teamwork which made the battle portion worth while. The weapon training portion went as expected not much happened. All of them simply got better at using the different styles of weapons. Soon after the weapons portion the practice ended and the children went home children went home. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) On route to the Ikari Residence 

Asuka and Shinji broke away from the rest of the group right after practice. They had all wanted to talk to Shinji, but Asuka made it quite clear that Shinji was hers and that they could talk to him later. Asuka had her arm through Shinji's and was resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. 

"Shin-Chan you wanna talk about it?" asks Asuka 

Shinji answers (surprised that she called him Shin-Chan), "About what?" 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." 

"Oh, that thing Asuka-Chan" 

Asuka answers (happy to hear him use her new name), "Yeah what made you pass out? You had me so worried I almost had a heart attack." 

"I don't remember and I don't think I want to from what I've heard about my scream. Whenever I try to remember my head throbs and starts to hurt. I just want to forget about." 

"Anything you want Shin-Chan." 

The 2 of them continue walking on the beautiful moonlight night each of them grateful for each other. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Nerv Second Branch control room 

"We have gotten extremely good results today specifically from 2 teams in particular. One has made considerable improvements since last time." says a Nerv Technician 

Nerv Lt. commander says, "That's great I have received word that our center and the Main HQ are producing the most promising results. Some are even producing no results at all. If things keep going the way that they are currently going then this project will not be waste of money and everything will be prepared by the deadline." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) The Next Day Evangelion League Opening night 

Inside of NERV's second branch. 90 teenagers sat in a briefing room surrounded. the 90 teenagers were seated in groups of nine. They were all seated according to their teams. In the center of the room there is a stage. A man dressed in a commanders uniform walked on to the stage. 

"Welcome to the opening night of league play. Tonight I will explain the different types of league play and what will happen at the end of league play. So listen up I will explain this once I won't answer any questions because it is extremely straight forward. Got it?" says the Commander 

All ninety of the people in the room nod their heads. 

"Good. They're are a few different types of league play that we do. The goal is to get the most points possible in all of the scenarios because the team with the most points will be going to the U.S. to battle against the best teams from all of the other branches. The first type is the type we will be playing today. Every team is playing at once. Each time has 12 minutes to destroy as many Angels as possible. You receive points for every Angel you destroy. the second type is Eva versus Eva. Each team is colored differently Your job is to eradicate the other team. the third type is Eva versus Angels controlled by humans. This scenario is played 2 each team that is squaring off against each other pilots the Evas once then the Angels. The fourth and final type is one on one combat. this is where one Eva battles another. Those are the current types for now. Some new types may be introduced. In the scenario that you will be playing today bonus potions are awarded for the number of Evas your team has left at the end of a battle. You also receive more points for the lack of damage done to your Evas. Note the scenario will start in 20 minutes why don't you guys get to know each other. Soon pilot country will be open and you league players will be allowed in their to frequent it all the time. Temporary players will be allowed in their but only before and after their games. Dismissed. And One more thing we will need a name for your Evangelion team before you exit today." 

The commander exited the stage and everyone started to mingle. Kaoru, Rei and all them net a hole bunch of new people who they couldn't wait to hang out with. The only unfortunate thing was that the nine of them Ran into Corey and his Eva team. 

"Oh it's you again we don't have any attention of associating with you guys. We will be going now." states Asuka 

Asuka turns and is about to walk away form them when Shinji grabs her arm. He leans over and whispers to Asuka. 

Shinji whispers, "Asuka-Chan we should stay not all of them are bad people. That kid Ngumo was very nice and you only don't like Corey you shouldn't pass judgment on all of them and I think Yoko likes Corey." 

They both notice Yoko checking out Corey 

Asuka whispers back, "Your right Shin-Chan I'll stay, I'll be a bigger person then that Corey." 

She turns around to face the approaching team. 

Corey says snidely, "Oh I thought you were leaving its such a shame now I'll have to endure your annoying presence's." 

Aoki gives Corey a dirty look, "Corey be nice she only acted that way because of the way you acted towards them yesterday." 

His entire team mumbled the same thing. 

Corey concedes, "Oh all right I'll be nice to them it doesn't matter we will be the best Eva team. They just look so pathetic." 

He turns and leaves most of his team follow him out except for four of them. Ngumo, Aoki, Akemi and Megumi remain behind to apologize for Corey. 

Akemi apologizes, "I'm really sorry about Corey he's just like that to everyone." 

Megumi adds, "Yeah it's not just you guys so don't take it personally." 

"Yeah don't worry about him." says Aoki "The only thing he said that reflect all of our views is that we are the best Eva team." states Ngumo proudly 

Megumi agrees, "Yep we are definitely the best around" 

Aoki:, "You guys are a god team it seems but we are definitely the best." 

Ngumo agreeing with Aoki, "No question about that, well we gotta get going. See Ya" 

The four of them leave as soon as they leave everyone starts talking about them. 

"What a bunch of Assholes did you here what that guy said!" says Touji loudly 

"Yeah how much more contemptuous can you get." says Kaoru 

"I really want to beat them!" exclaims Kensuke 

"I don't care if we win and go to America as long as we beat them!" says Akane " Asuka shouts, "Yeah! that's our new goal to beat them no matter the cost! 

The intercom informs everyone that it's time to go to their pre designated Eva bays and to get suited up. Once everyone is in the Evas they are launched. The Evas appear in Virtual Tokyo-3. each team is in a separate simulator and can't see the other teams. There is a starting line that they all must wait behind. Then the Nerv commander comes on the intercom system. 

Commander: Evas to your marks, get set, go! 

To be continued ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Well I have finally finished that episode. Jeez that took me awhile it's the longest one yet hoped you like it. I would like to thank all of my prereaders on this one once again this fic would be awful without you guys thanks a lot. You guys are great remember read EvaLess, Imagine Normality, The Garden of Eva, Eva-R, Home and the numerous fics by Shinji The 10oclokc assassin. Everyone please harass Corey Holmes and Al-I-Bus about finishing their fics never let a good fic go to waste that's what I say. I know I said there would be a party or a dance in this well I didn't have time I promise there will be one in the next one. thanks once again to Kaoru Nagisa for letting me use his characters. Remember there are only 6 episodes left. check out the next episode. This fic will star moving rather quickly now instead of days passing by weeks will start to go by. Remember e-mail me with questions and comments. I'm outta here Genesis 1:5 Who's the best/Inter School Dance 


	3. Default Chapter Title

What The Hell Happened To Neon Genesis Evangelion. Genesis 1:3 Is It Virtual Or Real/Truth Behind Words This is a revised version of the original draft it was written on 5/27/99 To those of you who like my fic and know people who don't like lemons please have them check out the non lemon version of my fic which will be on my homepage www.geocites.com/tokyo/subway/9523/fanfics.html and on SDAT I will also past on X-caliber and Rockbot's site. Disclaimer. I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I wish I did but I don't. This story is copyrighted by me as well as all of the characters that I have created. Eva is copyrighted by gainax and all it's subsidiaries. Hope you enjoy episode 3 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Geneis1:3 Is it Real Or Virtual/Truth Behind Words. 

The 9 teenagers get changed and then go to the Eva bays. The suits are skin tight thanks to the vacuum mechanism that made them conform to the pilots body features. The teenagers follow the tour guide through what seems to be a near perfect replica of Nerv headquarters from the TV series. Then they go into an elevator and up into the Eva bay. The children are amazed as they see nine huge pieces of machinery in front of them. 

In front of them stand the Nine towering Evangelions.(Author's note. I won't describe units-00 to Units-03 since they are in the T.V Show) Unit-04 looks a lot like Unit-03. It is gray. and it's chin is slightly longer than Unit-03's. Unit-05 looked quite different than any of the others It had a head the shape of Unit-00 except it had 6 eyes 3 on the top three on the bottom. Also the colored was different it had a weird yellow and blue theme. It was yellow primarily with. blue strips and shoulder blades that contained the prog knives. Unit-06 was also quite strange looking. It had the head shape of Unit-02 but had the single eye from Unit-00. Unit-07 was also quiet strange. It's head looked like a cross between Unit-02's and 00's. It also had Unit-02's eyes. Its body was a mix of purple and Read. It was primarily read with purple stripes and area on it. Unit-08 was Brown plain and simple. It had the head of Unit-02 but it had six eyes instead. Unit-01 was the only unique Eva in the place. 

"Cool, Cool, Cool, Cool, Cool.", shouts Kensuke 

"So is everyone happy with there Eva's." asks the Nerv Guy 

The 9 teenagers nod. 

"All right get in the entry Plugs and we'll explain. how to use the Evangelions.". 

The 9 teenagers get into the entry plugs which are then inserted into the Evangelions. Inside the entry plugs everything is dark. There is a comsystem which links all of the Evas together for communication purposes. 

"It sure is dark in here." remarks Shinji 

"Yeah I never thought it would be this dark inside an entry plug." says Asuka 

Suddenly in all the Entry plugs the viewer came on line and everything was visible. They could see the other Eva's around them and the inside of the Eva bay. 

"Eva launch." shouts the Nerv Guy 

(Author's note for those of you who don't know this is a VR game similar to Battletech if you don't know this you should read the first and second episodes) 

The Evas were propelled upward at an incredible speed. Well not really it felt like they were to the children. The nine Evas emerged in Tokyo-3. The Nerv Guy then appeared in the communication box, "Today we are going to teach you how to use the Eva control then let Each of you go one on one against an Angel. The leagues play will start on Wednesday. " 

The Nerv guy explained to them how to use the Evangelions. Shinji, Asuka and Rei were quite adept at using Evas considering it was their first time playing the game. Then at last came the real challenge after about 30 minutes of training and familiarizing themselves with the Mecha they got their chance to battle. Nine Angles appeared on the scope. Each of them looked like the third Angel from the first episode 

"All right this will be your first combat experience. Each of you is to engage the Angel that has the corresponding color of your Eva Units. This is one on one. No rifles are allowed only Progressive knives. Go." says the Nerv guy 

The nine Evas squared off against the Angels. Rei leaped at her angel with the progressive knife. Rei was hurling through the air towards her target when she ran into it's an AT-Field. Did the Angel rally think it could stop her. She had neutralized many angels AT-Fields before. She knew exactly what to do. Rei spread out her AT-Field and neutralized. The angels. How had she known how to do that. It didn't matter and why had she e thought she had killed Angels before this would only be her first one. No time to think she had to destroy this Angel. She stabbed the knife into the Angels Red Core. When the knife went in sparks started shooting out until the sphere cracked and the Angel Exploded. 

Shinji went after his Angel with a ferocity that he did not know he had. He leaped at the Angel. Shinji thought to himself I've faced this Angel before I know exactly how to beat it. Shinji reached up and grabbed the progressive knife from his Eva's shoulder blade. Shinji charged at the Angel He aimed his knife straight at the Core of the Angel. The knife easily pierced the core. Sparks started to appear as the knife slid easily through into the Angels core. There was nothing the Angel could do to stop it's own death. It's AT- Field was neutralized by Unit-1's during the units charge. The core cracked and The Angel went silent. 

Asuka looked at her Angel. She saw her target the Red core at the center of the Angels chest. Instinctively Asuka Spread her AT-Field. Asuka wondered how she knew about the AT-Field since that was not included in the initial training. They only mentioned what it was and what it did. She was also familiar with it from watching the TV show. Her AT- Field neutralized the Angels AT-Field. Asuka launched herself up into the air. She did a flip and kicked the Angels core. She propelled the Angel Back a few miles destroying tons of buildings in the VR city. The Angel's core shattered and the Angel died. Asuka remembered that exact same move from somewhere but she couldn't figure out from where. 

The other pilots also made short work of their Angels all of them had more trouble then Shinji, Rei and Asuka. Touji had a strong sense of dread a he piloted the Eva he did not know why though. All of the pilots succeeded in their missions. Once all of the Angels were defeated the simulation ended. The children exited the simulator units and were greeted my the Nerv Guy. 

"Good Job in there. This is the last training you will be doing in the Evas, besides your personal practice sessions. You guys have practiced every Tuesday at eight p.m. League play begins on Wednesday at 9:30 p.m.. It'll all be explained at six p.m. next Wednesday so be there. Dismissed." says the Nerv Guy 

The nine children exited the second branch they still had some freetime so thy needed to figure out what to do. They all wanted to do something none of them wanted to talk about the events that had passed between them mere hours earlier. 

"I have an idea let's go to the mall!" shouts Asuka 

Since no one had a better idea they all went to the mall. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Nerv Second Branch control 

"The data from all of the nine pilots who have just left has been collected." says a Nerv Technician 

"This is some very interesting data forward the data to Nerv Central they'll want to have a look at this." says The Nerv Guy -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) The Mall 

"Wow let's go in here!" yells Asuka 

Asuka is standing in front of the Japanese equivalent of JC Penny's. The guys groan. They know that hey are going to get dragged into that god awful store somehow. 

Shinji says, " Great we shouldn't have agreed to come shopping with them." He bows his head and starts to walk towards the store." 

Kaoru taps Shinji on the shoulder, "On Three we bolt got it" 

Shinji sees everyone getting ready to run. He is completely confused apparently they had formulated a plan without him. the he hears a voice. 

"One, Two, Three" 

All of the guys take of bolting down the hallway Shinji is confused, but then he looks back and sees the angry stare of 5 girls so he decides he better follow everyone else's lead. Shinji bolts and quickly catches up to the rest of the guys. They girls were mad the guys were running away form them. It took them a few seconds to grasp that they only fully understood it when Shinji ran. The 5 of them then took of after the guys. 

"You won't get away from us that easily." shouts Hikari who was really pissed especially at Touji for breaking his word this was not the first time he had ditched her shopping before 

"Ya you'll get your asses back here if you know what's good for you.!" Asuka calls after the boys Yoko: If you don't I'll give you a good beating 

The guys are about 20 meters ahead of the girls. and the girls are running as fats as they can at they seem to be gaining ground 

"Oh boy are we in trouble now." remarks Kensuke 

"I say it's every man for themselves. I say we split up and head for home." ,suggests Touji 

"I guess that is better then all of us getting caught by the girls" says Shinji 

"All right let's do it." agrees Kaoru 

They all nod and say, "Good Luck" 

The boys had just ran up the stairs in the mall an were right to the exit. The girls were unfortunately gaining on them. The 4 boys burst out the exit and split up each heading towards their house. The girls who were new only 15 meters behind the boys. Made it to the exit just seconds after and saw the boys split up. 

"Girls split up! Get those boys and drag them back to the mall. They said they would go shopping with us and their not getting out of it!" exclaims Akane 

The girls split up and went after there respective others except for Yoko who decided to give Hikari a hand.(Authors' note for those of you who don't know what that means Asuka ran after Shinji. Hikari and Yoko took off after Touji, Rei ran after Kaoru, and Akane took off after Kensuke.) 

Shinji knew that the quickest way to get to his house was through the park so he entered the park. He was curious to see who was following him, so he looked back and saw Asuka chasing after him. 

Shinji (to himself), "Great the Evil German bitch goddess is after me." That statement shocked Shinji didn't he love Asuka why would he think of her as the German bitch goddess. In fact how did he know that Asuka was German or had a little bit of German in her. That was completely out of his character he was definitely going to have to think about that when he gets home. That is if he gets home 

Shinji had to figure out a way to lose Asuka. He was running by the lake that was in the park when he saw the best way to get rid of Asuka so that she wouldn't follow him. Shinji Ran right next to the lake and slowed down. Asuka got right up behind him within grabbing distance. Shinji suddenly gets right beside Asuka and all she sees is a biker coming at her at full speed. With Shinji right next to her she had to dive out of the way into the lake. Asuka dove into the lake with a big splash. Shinji didn't stop to admire his handiwork, he just kept on running. He knew that the sooner he got home the more likely he was to survive what he had just done. He couldn't believe he has even thought about that was completely unlike him. He must have been spending to much time Touji and Kensuke 

"Baka Shinji. I'll get you back for this one. You just wait you idiot", 

Asuka got out of the lake soaking wet and walked towards her house. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kaoru wasn't faring as well as Shinji. Kaoru had Rei gaining on him every second he had to find a way out. Then he saw how he could lose Rei the thing that would save him from her wrath was before him. It was a public bathroom, but tit looked kind of strange it didn't resemble most public bathrooms in Tokyo-3 but he needed an escape. Kaoru dove inside the men's part of the public bathroom and locked the door. Rei ran up to the door and started pounding on it. 

"Kaoru come out of there right now you said we could go shopping." says Rei 

"No way, I'm staying right here until you leave." replies Kaoru quite adamantly 

"Fine I can stay here for hours!" ,shouts Rei 

"Oh man' ,says Kaoru while shaking his head -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kensuke was running as fats as he could to get away form Akane. He had to figure out how he was going to get rid of here. Then It struck him he was Captain Aida a military man and a master of camouflage. Kensuke was running down a city block so where could he hide. Then he saw it an alley way he could hide from Akane in there. He ran down the alley way and only had a slight lead on Akane. Then he saw his salvation a dumpster he dove into the dumpster and hid under the garbage bags. Akane came running into the Alley. 

"Now where did he go? Is he in the dumpster? nah Kensuke is to clean for that Sort of thing. He just ran right through. Boy does he run fast", thinks Akane 

She looks around the alley for another minute then she takes off down the alley when Kensuke realizes she's gone he gets out of the dumpster and books it home. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Touji is running as fast as he can. He's the unlucky one he has Yoko and Hikari chasing him. That wouldn't be bad if they were trying to have sex with him but since it's shopping that's another story. Then he trips over crack in the sidewalk and falls to the ground. Yoko and Hikari run up grab his ankles and start to drag him away towards the mall. 

"No, No don't make me go back there. Help someone please save me.!" scrams Touji as he is dragged away 

"You promised you would go shopping with us your not getting out of this one. I was going to buy something that you would have enjoyed if we ever got really far in our relationship but now I'm not going to get" states Hikari 

Touji begin started to kick himself as he hears Hikari's words he really want to see Hikari in something skimpy why. why did he run away. The girls continue to drag Touji of towards the mall. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (The Ikari residence) 

Shinji arrived at the house completely out of breath. He was all sweaty from his recent run. Boy was he not used to physical exertion like that. He was still amazed he had the Nerv to do what he had done to Asuka. he was quite proud of himself He thought about checking on how the other guys did but he figured they had done just fine. Then he noticed a note from his parents saying that they had gone over to the Fuyutski's for diner and would not be back till late. Since he was all sweaty he decide to take a nice long relaxing bath. Right when he thought that, thought it disturbed him for a second bathers relaxing. It seemed completely wrong to him then he pushed the thought out of His mind and got into the bath. 

When Shinji got out of his bath he went into his room to change. He only had a towel on. He walked into his room went over to his drawers to get some comfortable clothes to wear. He goes into his drawers. He grabs some boxers and a pair of Jnco cargo pants and a Levi's T-shirt. Shinji drops his towel and is about to put on his boxers when he suddenly hears a noise coming from behind him. Shinji turns around and sees Asuka sitting on his bed. 

"Nice looking wood you got down there Shinji." says Asuka smirking 

Shinji immediately turned bright red and tried to cover up. 

"Shinji you don't need to cover up it's not like I haven't seen it all before. be sides I like looking at it" says Asuka still smiling seductively 

"I just feel a little uncomfortable, since I am the only one naked here.", states Shinji 

"Well now Shinji what are you going to do about it?" asks Asuka seductively 

"Asuka before we continue I think we need to talk?" says Shinji 

"About what?" asks Asuka really confused 

"I'll tell you in a minute just let me get some clothes 

"Ok, Ok, but I had better like this and you really don't need to put on any clothes. I like you better that way.: 

Shinji puts on the clothes that he had originally intended on putting. While he is putting his clothes on he says to himself I mustn't run away over an over again. He can't believe he's going to tell Asuka how he really feels about her. He begins to wonder were all of his courage is coming from, because this has and still is a huge day for him. Then he grabs Asuka's hand and they walk into the kitchen. Shinji and Asuka sit down at the kitchen table. 

"Asuka this has a lot to do with what happened yesterday." 

"Yes go on." says Asuka really starting to get worried 

"Asuka. I have never felt this way about anyone in the world I wasn't sure for awhile how I felt about you. I thought it could have just been the beer talking, but today I realized while I was taking a bath that it was true. I love you and only you. The way that I felt about you last night is the same way I feel about you know. Your the only person on this Earth for me. I feel like we were destined to be together." 

Asuka is shocked to hear this. She smiles and tears of Joy come to her eyes. 

"I just had to let you know that Asuka. I wanted you to hear form me while I'm completely sober. If you don't feel this as strongly as I do, then I think we should go back to being friends 

"Baka Shinji of course I feel the same way about you. I just never knew how to express myself. But The only person I want and need is you." 

Shinji decides that to kiss Asuka would be the best way to answer her. He leans over the table and kisses her passionately. She kisses him back passionately. The they break the kiss and look into each others eyes. They just stop there for a moment and stare into each others eyes. Then suddenly Asuka bites Shinji's tongue and breaks the moment. 

"Asuka What the fuck was that for!" 

"That was for making me jump into the lake. Now were even third child" 

She begins to think Third child why the hell did I just call him third child it makes no sense and why she fells like she has called him that before Shinji the begins to wonder why that name sounds so familiar Third Child why does that name sound so familiar. It doesn't matter. 

" And speaking of fuck Shinji I saw the note your parents left behind why don't we go into your room." 

The tow of them start to make out and head for Shinji's room -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (The men's room) 

Kaoru was still is the mens rooms he begins to think. Is she still out there I haven't heard a sound out of her in awhile. Maybe I should check. No that's not a good idea if she's still out there I'll get reamed out and I'll have to go shopping with her. I think I'll just take a little nap then I'll check outside. 

Kaoru then lay back and fell asleep. Little did he know that Rei had left half an hour ago. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Asuka and Shinji woke up fifteen minutes after they had finished up making love, They each contemplated starting up again but they knew that it was late and Shinji's parents would be home soon. Asuka got up and was about to leave. 

"Asuka well we might as well make this official now. " says Shinji 

Shinji gets down on one knee and says extravagantly, "Asuka will you go out with me." 

Asuka laughing, "Of course now give me a kiss goodbye" 

Asuka picks Shinji up and kisses him passionately on the lips. Asuka leaves the apartment Shinji goes back into his room and lies down. He starts to think about what a great day it was and then he starts to think about the other guys. How did they fare? Oh well he'll find out tomorrow won't. Shinji closes his eyes and goes to sleep -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- This is a revision written on May 31st 1999. My ending notes have not been changed since the original draft There it's done at last I would like to thank all of you readers from your input on this one thanks a lot. I would also like to thank my prereaders Kaoru Nagisa and Eva pilot 00. I hop you guys liked this one. If anyone has noticed anytime where I said Akemi in the first 2 episodes please ignore it and send me and m e an e-mail telling me where they are. Akemi was Akane's original name but I decided to change it. To anyone who reads EvaLess there will be a bunch of Characters from that series making an appearance in the next episode and They will be in a few episodes. Also expect to see some new characters appear. In the next episode the kids go to the first of the league plays. Also what exactly did happen to the guys did they all really get away scott clean accept fro Touji. Did Kaoru ever get out of the Bathroom. Also There will be some type of party in the next episode. remember e-mail me comments and criticisms to Eva_Unit_12 at hotmail.com don't forget to check out my homepage remember that's where all of these fics will appear. I am also positing a bunch of old stories I wrote for the fun of it, They're not fan fics though check em out they are probably pretty bad since they are from a year or 3 ago Don't miss episode 4 Eva's to your marks/What the Fuck!!!!!!! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

What The Hell Happened To Neon Genesis Evangelion Genesis1:5 Eva's To Your Marks/Interschool Dance All right after all this time I'm back writing another Episode sorry that it took me so long I have been working on other projects as well. I am writing a Lemon side Story to the child of Love expect to see that out shortly. You guys now all of that Standard disclaimer stuff. Eva and all of it's characters are copyrighted by Gainax and everyone else who makes money off of them. The story is mine the new characters are mine. EvaLeSs characters used with the permission of Kaoru Nagisa read his story and look for the HTML version of it it's really good. He's an amazing artist. Also keep an eye out for a fic Kaoru and I are working on called Eva4047 to find out more about the fic visit www.freez.com/eva4047. The prologue should be up on SDAT soon I think that, that will be the only fic that is not illustrated. anyway sorry for taking so long here goes episode 5 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The intercom informs everyone that it's time to go to their pre designated Eva bays and to get suited up. Once everyone is in the Evas they are launched. The Evas appear in Virtual Tokyo-3. each team is in a separate simulator and can't see the other teams. There is a starting line that they all must wait behind. Then the Nerv commander comes on the intercom system. 

Commander shouts, "Evas to your marks, get set, go!" 

Every single Eva teams, Evas break into a run. The city is literally filled with Angels. 

Shinji shouts, " Forget the squad formation just kill every Angel you see and keep an eye out for anyone that needs help. There are just to many of them so squads won't work." 

Shinji is running towards and Angel he grabs a progressive sword from one of the buildings. He just runs straight at the Angel and cleaves it in half. A second Angel comes out form behind a building. Tis one looks like the 4ht angel. It wraps it's whip lie arms around. Unit-01. Shinji is trapped. The angels arm start to electrocute Unit-01. When that happens Shinji is glad this isn't a real Eva one he would feel it. Then Suddenly he is free. He looks and sees Unit-02 beside him armed with a spear. 

"Baka you gotta be more careful, I'm not always going to be around to save your but." says Asuka playfully.. 

Shinji just grins back at her. Then they both run of after the 2 nearest Angels. The entire team is fighting Angels they are doing incredibly well at first. Then after the first 2 minutes things start to worsen a lot. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Another Simulator 

Corey sat us his Eva. It was Eva Unit-05. He chopped another Angel in half with his sword this was way to easy. His entire team expected more of a challenge than this. This was pathetic. his team had been sending him complaint about how easy this was. Then he saw something he did not expect to see. He saw. Unit-08 went down he then saw it flicker and vanish from the playing field. Akira, they had lost Akira but how, It was really easy just a few seconds ago. Shit how were they going to deal with this. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Nerv Control Room) 

Commander asks, " Has the induction of the later class Angels made a significant difference in the battle?" 

" The introduction of Angel 8-10 has greatly affected the teams performances. One team has already been wiped out" answers a Technician. 

" Good don't want to make it to easy for them." says the Commander -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Back in the simulator 

"Damnit! these New Angels are hard I have never seen them before." shouts Touji over the comm system. 

"Yeah they are really hard..AHHHHHH!!!" screams Akane over the comm system as her Eva is taken out for good. 

Shinji thinks this is not good we have switched over to team formation and we are still losing people we lost Rei, Akane. Just after Shinji said that Kensuke lost on of his arms. Shinji looked over and saw what Angel did it then he just snapped. It was Zeruel the fourteenth Angel the one that had hurt his friends Asuka, and Rei. Now he was hurting Kensuke. Unit-01 let out a mighty roar and attacked every angel in site with ferocity. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Other Simulator 

Aoki sat in Unit-02's cockpit. He was fighting an Angel now with a progressive sword. Boy this was tough. Then he saw his chance. Aoki jumps up into the air and splits the Angel in 2. He is really psyched he was having a hard time with it. Then something happened it became 2 Angels. 

"That would be really kawai if I wasn't fighting this Angel." says Aoki 

The 2 Angles then attack Aoki. He's teammates are all to busy since they were 3 men down Akira Sakura and Sasamy went down fighting. He was on his own against 2 enemies. How was he going to win. The Angles then answered him by ripping him to shreds. Right before he was removed form the game he heard this loud roar. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Nerv Control Box 

"Where the heel is that roar coming from!" screams the commander 

"Sir the roar is coming from inside the game!" screams a Technician 

"Sir look at these readings form league Simulator 5. they are off the scale." shouts another technician 

"Bring up the screen on 5 I want to see what is going on in there!" shouts back the commander 

The sight that the commander sees completely shocks him. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Simulator 5. 

As Unit-01 let out its mighty roar Kensuke was finished of by Zeruel. Then Unit-01 attacked like a thing possessed. It jumped at Zeruel shredding it's AT-Field with it's progressive sword. the Unit-01 drive the sword through The Angels core. The it sees another Angel and Another Angel. Angels are falling left and right to Unit-01's relentless attacks. The rest of Shinji's team is to dumbfounded to do anything but watch Eva Unit-01 take out every Angel in site. They just sat in there Eva's since no Angel could get near them. Unit-01 was unstoppable. Asuka looked in horror at Unit-01 all she could think is what happened to Shinji. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Nerv Control) 

"I have seen enough end the simulation right now!" says the commander 

"But sir it has only been 8 minutes." says a Technician 

"I don't care just do it and forward all of this data to Nerv HQ immediately" says the Commander. 

"Sir what about Each teams scores?" asks a Technician 

"They are fine we can't let the league fall behind schedule or the entire operation will fall apart no the cores are fine. None of this ever happened remember that now." says The Commander 

He then turns and leaves the control room. Leaving the Technicians to their work he has other things he must worry about now. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Outside Simulator 5 

Eight of the members of Shinji's team waited outside of the simulator for him to exit the sim. Then he did Shinji Ikari captain of the team exited the simulator holding his head. He could not remember hat happened in the last part of the simulation. He had completely blacked out all he remembered was seeing an Angel he could have sworn. Asuka rushes over to his side and wraps her arm around him 

"What the hell happened in there Shinji." she asks. 

"I, I don't know Asuka and I don't think I want to." says Shinji 

He pushes Asuka off of him and just keeps on walking. The rest of the team sees Shinji and are about to talk to him when they each see the look on Asuka's face saying leave him. So they all just let him be. He walks out of the simulator room and head to the briefing room where scores are going to be given and the best performances will be shown. And names of teams have to b e picked at this time. He walks into the briefing room and the commander is in there waiting for everyone to arrive. Shinji is the first one to arrive. He sits in the area that was assigned to his team and waits fro everyone else to arrive. 5 minutes later the briefing room is filled and he's surrounded by his team mates. None of them asks him about what happened in the simulator. the commander appeared on the stage in the center of the briefing room. 

"All right team names are due at this time please type them in on your teams computer which is in you both." 

"Shinji you pick the team name none of us really care what it is, you are our leader after all" says Akane 

How was he there leader thought Shinji. There is no way I could be I am coward and a fool. I hate myself and having to deal with other people. No that's not me, he reminds himself and shakes of the feeling. Then a single word comes to mind and he types it in on the keyboard. 2 minutes later all of the team names are in. on The computer screen a list of all the teams came up as long as every person in them. The nine teams were Rebirth (Shinji's team), Absolute Terror, The Shadows, Ultimate (Corey's team), Eva Knights, Death Bringers, Eva Lords, Champs, Team Eva. The Angels 

"All right we you now have your team names. I will now be giving the team rankings. In last place is the angels with 2325 points they lost 7 Evas and killed 10 angels In ninth place is Eva Lords with 2500 points, They lost 6 Evas and killed 15 Angels. In 8th the Shadows with 2654. They lost 7 Evas and killed 40 angels. In 6th Team Eva with 3125 points. They lost 3 Evas and killed 45 angels. In 5th The Death Bringers with 3136 they lost 5 Evas and killed 65 angels. In 4th the Eva Knight with 3337 points they lost 4 Evas and killed 72 angels. In 3rd the Champs with 3453 they lost 5 Evas and killed 83 angels. In 2nd Ultima with 3756 they lost 4 Evas and killed 100 angels. In 1st with 4137 points is Rebirth They lost 3 Evas and killed 136 angels." 

There was an audible gasp in the room as the number of Angels they killed was announced. 

"Now let's se a look at some of the best fight that happened during today's simulation. 

The first scene they showed was Corey battling and Angel and literally cutting the angel up. They showed a scene form each of the teams fight. Then they finally got to Rebirth and they Showed Unit-01 killing Angels like a demon possessed. He cut Angels down with Single Strokes impaled them left and right. Nothing could stand in his way. Everyone was completely shocked by this especially Shinji. They all just stared at the screen. In awe. Then the scene end and the commander returned on stage. 

"Pilot country is open now down there you can see full videotapes of each battle." says The commander 

Then he leaves the stage. All of the other teams leave the briefing area except for rebirth. Shinji just sat there staring at the screen not believing what he had just seen. 

"Are, are you ok Shinji?" asks Asuka 

"Yes I am Asuka, I'll be fine. Let's just go relax for awhile." answers Shinji 

The entire team then gets up an heads towards pilots country. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Pilot Country 

When They get there this is what they see. There is a bar alone the left wall of the room. Along the right wall there is a row of 5 entry plugs that can be used for extra training and one competitions. There are 4 pool tables not to far away from the entry plugs and there are a bunch of tables scattered through out the rest of the room. There are also T.V screen s at the bar where you can watch the simulated battles. That was were mots of the people were they were crowded around the bar watching the battles. 

" Hey do you guys wanna go check out the battles?" asks Touji 

"Yeah that will be cool!" replies Kensuke "Let's go watch them 

The entire group starts to head towards the bar when They notice that Shinji isn't coming 

"What's a matter Shin-Chan?" asks Asuka 

"Nothing Asuka-Chan I just don't feel like watching the battles, besides I have seen enough of them all ready." answers Shinji 

He then goes and walks to a table and sits there alone by himself. Asuka is getting worried she has never seen Shinji like this throughout all the years that they have been friends, he has never ever acted like this. The rest of the team goes over there and watches the battles. Then after it is done they go and sit at the table with Shinji. Shinji seems to be lost in space and is not really paying attention to anything. Then Corey and his entire team start walking towards the table. Asuka's face gives them her standard annoyed look as they walk towards the table. 

"What the hell do you want!?" asks Asuka in an extremely annoyed voice 

"Well we came over here to congratulate you guys and apologize for are earlier arrogance" answers Ngumo like a perfect gentlemen. 

"Oh then thank you." replies Yoko as her eyes drift over to Corey. 

"You guys were so Kawai out there." says Aoki 

" Yeah especially Shinji. How did you do that?" asks Megumi 

"I really don't know and I don't think I want to." asks Shinji 

The praise goes on for a little while as Corey's entire team praises Shinji's for there performance and apologizes. Corey is starting to get really annoyed. His team was supposed to be impressed with him. After all they were the best, they had only lost once. it was all because of that kid Shinji then he knew what he had to do he had to be better than Shinji. 

"Shinji I think you were just lucky out there . There is no way you could do what you did in there again. After all I am the best. Hey here's an idea, I challenge you to a one on one match" says Corey snidely 

"No" answers Shinji coldly 

"What why not are you afraid that you'll lose to me. Are you scared of the Eva's and the big bad Angels. If you are scared then I'll just proclaim myself the best." says Corey 

"You just don't get understand! How can you , you've not experienced the things I have in Evas you have not lost fiends hurt them or anything like that! It's just a toy to you isn't! Fine I'll accept your challenge!" says Shinji angry now 

"Fine I am going to beat you. You pathetic little boy!" shouts Corey 

For a second Shinji just stops he tries to remember where he has heard the name before but he can't. Forget it he decides it's time to teach Corey a lesson. The 2 of them walk over to the entry plugs and get in. They set the game for one on one. Corey chooses Unit-05 and Shinji picks Unit-01 everyone that is still in pilot country crowds around the entry plugs and watches the giant screen which the battle is going to be displayed on. The chosen battle ground is the Geofront. The 2 Evas appear in the Geofront. Each pilot sees the numbers counting down on the screen. They is approximately 30 seconds until. The battle ground will be completely ready. All Shinji can see is Evangelion Unit-05 he feels an odd feeling about going against this Eva. Is it because there is a human inside. Is it because he had to do this before. No he had never ever fought another Eva before. But why did it bother him so much then why did he feel. Strange. Then suddenly the numbers disappeared and it was time to fight. 

The 2 Evas bowed to each other and then charged at each other. They locked fists for awhile. as they Evas each tries to gain dominance over the other. Then Corey saw an opening. He tripped Unit-01. As it was falling he lifted it into the air and hurled it. Unit-01 crashed into the bridge shattering it. Unit-01 then rose up out of the water. Shinji saw a building that would supply him with a weapon. But then he saw some bullets come flying at him. Corey had gotten his hands on a rifle. Shinji was about to try and avoid him, then he realized Corey was not neutralizing his AT-Field so he didn't have to worry about them. HE ran over to the armaments building. He did not know what weapon he would get, but he was greatly pleased with the one he got. It was a progressive sword. Corey was getting closer and closer to him. Soon he would be able to counter. His AT-field. The Shinji saw his chance. 

Corey is greatly pleased with himself he was successfully advancing on Shinji and all he had was a sword. What good was a sword when He had a rifle. Corey took his eyes of the monitor for a second Then Unit-01 was gone. 

"Huh where did he go?" wonders Corey 

Then suddenly Corey's rifle is cut in half and he is punched in the face. Unit-05 goes reeling back wards and he see Unit-01 is standing in front of him. How did he do that. Then he notices that the building that Unit-01 was next to is crushed and figures out that he must have leapt off of it. Corey then activates his progressive knife. He is really angry and lunges at Unit-01 in anger. The next he knows he has lost an arm and he can see the glint of steel on the monitor the everything goes back and his screen is flashing Unit-01 victory. Damn it how did he lose. Then is hits he gave into his anger. Damn it. Then he gets out of the entry plug right as Shinji does. Shinji has a troubled look on his face. Destroying. Eva Unit-05 really bothered him. Everyone in the place is cheering him but he is tired and has had enough. Besides they have school tomorrow. They say good bye to everyone and head home. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Caption) Ikari residence 

Shinji walked in the door it was bout 11:00. His parents were already in bed at least he could tell by the sounds coming from there room. He was glad that they trusted him enough to let him go right from the hospital to Eva practice. He knew they would ask him about it tomorrow. though. He was still bothered by killing Unit-05. He would have thought about it more but he was to tired so he went into his room and slipped into a fitful sleep. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Akane's house 

Kensuke and Akane walked into her house it was completely empty. AKA was wondering where her parents where when she saw a note that said that they were working in the lab all night and won't be home until morning. It was signed Ritsuko and Makoto. 

"Well my parents won't be back at all tonight." says Akane 

"Oh I am sorry do they do this a lot?" asks Kensuke 

"No not to much I do get lonely when I am all by myself though." says Akane 

"Oh do you want me to stay? Because I'll call my parents and ask" says Kensuke 

"Really! that would be great." answers Akane 

Kensuke calls his parents and lets them now that he is staying overnight at Akane's and the he has everything he'll need for tomorrow. His parents say ok because they are under the impression Akane's parents are home. 

Akane says, "I'm' glad your here tonight Kensuke, now we can finally enjoy each other to the fullest." 

"Does that mean what I think it means?" asks Kensuke 

"Well of course it does. You are finally going to get laid. And it is going to be very, very special." 

Akane grabs Kensuke's arm and drags him into her room. She then closes the door just in case her parents get home early. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Ikari Residence 

Shinji lay in his bed tossing and turning. He was having a fitful sleep. He tossed and turned. He was having a nightmare it was a horrible one. He sat in the cockpit of Evangelion Unit-01 and Unit-03 was in front of him. He was being strangled by it and he refused to fight back. He would not kill another human being. Then suddenly he had no control over The Eva and Unit-01 went berserk and destroyed the Eva and the entry plug. Out of the remains of the Entry plug Touji is pulled out. He screams in his head. Then it switches this time it's Unit-05 that is strangling him. No I don't want to hurt Corey. he cant get out of the dream he is trapped inside this nightmare and is forced to watch himself hurt Corey and Touji over and over again. Then finally it ends and Shinji can't get back to sleep for the rest of the night. He just stares at his familiar ceiling. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Akane's room 

Kensuke and Akane had just barely walked into Akane's room and they had each gotten out of there clothes as fast as they can. Then they were finally naked. Kensuke kissed Akane hard on the mouth and the 2 of them started to fall backwards and ended up landing on her bed. they rolled around on the bed for awhile and Keepsakes hands started to roam all over Akane's body. They eventually found there way up to her lucious and extremely well developed tits. he began to fondle her tits. He started to massage them in his hands. He really liked the way that they felt. The Kensuke started to gently pinch Akane's nipples and this got Akane to moan. He was enjoying seeing her in pleasure. Akane hand then started to roam all over Kensuke. They went around his but and they eventually found there way down to his crotch. She started to slid her hand up and down his shaft a little. This got Kensuke to moan so she started to do it a little faster and then he really started to moan. Akane then really started to beat Kensuke's dick furious and he stopped what he was doing. He even made Akane stop and got off the bed and stood up. Akane knew exactly what she was going to do. She also got off the bed and got on here knees is front of Kensuke. She took his dick in her hand and slowly slid it into her mouth. She pumped the dick with her hand as she sucked on it voraciously. Kensuke started to moan really loud now. Then Akane increased her pace and he could not hold it in anymore and he came into her mouth allowing her to taste his essence. She really loved his taste because it was so unique. 

Keepsake had enjoyed that so much he decided that he would return the favor. He pushed her gently onto the bad and she lay there on her back.. He started on her tits he brought his mouth down onto her tits and sucked on one of them hard. He also slipped his hands between her lags and started to finger her. Kensuke sucking hard on her tits especially her nipples had gotten Akane moaning but when he added the finger it got her going even more. She started to moan really loud as Kensuke wormed his finger in and out of her. He then added another finger which made Akane gasp. She really started to enjoy this her moan got louder and louder. he muscles began to contract. And her body got really stiff. Kensuke sucked on her tit harder then before and started to move his fingers even faster and she came screaming. She had really enjoyed this. Kensuke then went down and started to eat her out right before she had even recovered for her last orgasm. Kensuke stuck his tongue between her folds and played with her clitoris at the same time. This really got Akane going and she screamed and came again. But Kensuke didn't stop this made Akane have multiple orgasms. Her body was rocked by wave after wave of orgasm. She literally flooded Kensuke's mouth and amazing he drank all of her cum. then he finally stopped. Akane was a bit disappointed but she also really wanted to fuck him and knew it was that time. 

Akane got on all fours. She wagged her rear end back and forth in front of Kensuke's face. He then took his manhood and rammed it into Akane as hard as he could. He broke through her hymen which should have caused Akane great pain but she did not even flinch. He then started to pump Akane. Akane was really enjoying it. She started to moan loudly. Kensuke eyes fell on to Akane's swinging breasts. He then gripped them hard and used them for support as he rammed her from behind. This gave Akane even more pleasure. It caused all of her muscles to contract because it brought her really close to orgasm. Her muscles clenched Kensuke rod and then they climaxed at the same time. Then the 2 of them fell asleep in each other arms completely content and very much in love. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (caption) Ikari Residence 

Asuka stands outside the Ikari's door and was about to go inside to wake up her boyfriend when. The door suddenly opens and Shinji steps out and bumps right into Asuka. She is shocked mainly because she is supposed to wake him up and this was really odd behavior for Shinji. She was starting to get worried about him 

"Oh sorry Asuka, I was going to meet you this morning." smiles Shinji, " I figures sit would be a nice surprise." 

"Oh well it is, but it's just not like you that's all." answers Asuka. 

She then stares into his eyes and sees something there she had never seen before his once beautiful and sharp eye had a slight haunted look to them. Shinji was staring right back into Asuka's eyes and realizes that she saw him how he really was. She had just barely seen through his happy disguise. He then grabs her by the arm and drags her out of the earshot of his families apartment. 

"Your wondering why I don't look aren't you?" asks Shinji 

Asuka nods her head, Then Shinji tell her all about the dream he had last night and how awful it was, He eventually broke down into to tears and slumped to the ground crying. He was crying because he had nearly killed his best friend. For some reason if felt like more than a dream to him and that's why he was crying. Asuka got down and cradled his head in her lap. She gently stoked his hair. Her touch clamed him down almost immediately. 

"It's ok, it was only a dream Touji is fine and you only beat Corey in a videogame. don't worry Shinji everyone is ok this time." says Asuka 

The words give Shinji great comfort and he looks up at Asuka's face full of love and kisses her on the mouth, The sweet kiss lasts for a minute. Then Asuka looks at her watch. 

"Shiest, if we don't get moving we are going to be late." snaps Asuka 

The 2 teens dash of towards school -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Lunch 

The gang were outside at a table. They were eating lunch. it had been a long day, As usual Misato had not felt like teaching except she now had a teacher in training named Ryoji Kagi. Kagi had actually made the class do work for the first time in a long time. Kagi had also been giving Misato weird look so he had now become the classes topic of gossip for the day. Shinji, Kensuke, Touji and Kaoru were just sitting outside enjoying a beautiful day. While the girls were gossiping none stop about Kagi. The guys were starting to get sick of it. They had heard them talk about him for who knows how long . "Would you girls shut up about Kagi!" shouts Touji 

"Yeah would you please you starting to give me a head ache." adds Kensuke 

"Oh my god Kagi, is like so hot!" says Kaoru mocking the girls. 

"Humph, well is that so guess who will be lonely for awhile then." says Rei annoyed. 

"The same goes for you Touji." states Hikari. 

"Well I might as well follow along with the crowd. Kensuke your in the same position as Kaoru and Touji now." says Akane. 

The 3 guys immediately start to try to find a suitable apology that would make their girls friends for give them. Shinji just looks over at the pitiful display and then starts to laugh. He can't help but find it funny. The 3 of them should have known that this would happen. He was feeling much better then he had been feeling before. But there was still something odd about the day. He felt like he know Kagi event though he had never met him and Asuka had not said a word about him all day. Shinji decided to just shrug it off, life was good now, he had a new hobby and a girlfriend that he was deeply in love with. Yes life was good. Shinji decided that he would sit back and enjoy the rest of the day. Then the bell rang and it was time for class. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The next 2 moths flew by quickly for the Eva pilots. They had there finals only yesterday They continued to watch there favorite T.V show and indulge in their favorite hobby. The ranks had been fluctuating all the time and it had come down to the championships. All of the modes of play were enabled except for the Angel made. It had been scraped for a unknown reason. The 2 months had also been great on their love life as well. Well at least they were for some of them. Poor Yoko still has no boyfriend. But as for the rest of the couples they had grown a lot closer. Specifically Touji and Hikari who had finally had sex together. Their friendships had also strengthened as well. Those 2 months had been really relaxing almost serene. They had been great nothing had gone wrong and they were now down to the final rounds of the national Eva championships. The championship had started last week and all of the teams had been eliminated except for Corey's team and theirs. But that was not on their mind now. It was a Friday and there school was having an Interschool dance. They had one every year right after the end of the school year Which mean another high school is coming to their school. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Sohryu residence 

Asuka and Hikari were at her house getting ready for the dance. Both of them wanted to look really good, for 2 reasons one to awe their boyfriends and 2 to make all the boys from the other school wish they went to theirs. 

"I have no idea what I should wear." says Hikari 

"Well have you tired the third closet yet?" asks Asuka 

"Well no." answers Hikari 

"Well why not? asks Asuka "You asked to come over so you could get a killer outfit for the dance and now you can't find a good outfit. So just look it the closet dumpkoff" 

"Well Asuka some of those clothes are a bit revealing." says Hikari 

Asuka looks over at Hikari and sees here holding up all of these really skimpy outfits and lots of lingerie that she and Shinji had a lot of fun with. Asuka turned bright read and quickly snatched away all those clothes. 

"I see what you mean Hikari." The 2 girls then continued to rummage through Asuka's closets to find something to change into. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) School dance 

The guys were at the school early amazingly enough. They still had 5 minutes until the doors to the dance would open up. They were all looking pretty sharp. It was not a formal dance, but they were definitely dressed to party. They were all wearing baggy jeans and a T-shirt.. Now the T-shirts were not all the same and the pants were not all the same they were all different colors. The 4 boys were definitely one thing bored. 

"Jeez it' so boring waiting for the girls to show up." says Touji 

"Yeah I agree. I wish I had brought my video camera then at least we could do something fun." says Kensuke 

"Well the girls will be here soon and then everything will be a lot better." says Kaoru 

20 minutes later there are no sign of the girls and the 4 guys are inside the dance waiting for them to show up. They are sitting on the loser bunch with the rest of the singles listening to the J-pop and techno that is being played. A few girls from the other school had asked them to dance but they had all said no, since they were waiting for there girlfriends. They had even seen Akemi, Ngumo and Aoki. Which was nice because they were nice, but it also had ill omen since it meant Corey was there as well. They were really annoyed at the girls for being late. 

"Women are they always this slow?" asks Shinji 

"I'm afraid they are." replied Kaoru matter of factly 

"Maybe we should not have refused those other girls" remarks Kensuke. 

Just as Kensuke says those word and extremely busty blond who must be from the other school sits next to Shinji. All of the guys snap to attention. Touji, Kensuke and Kaoru are practically drooling. Shinji is staring up at the well developed beauty front of him 

"Hi may I join you?" asks the Girl 

"Sh, sure." replies Shinji who is a little nervous. 

The girl takes a seat really close to Shinji. In fact she is pressed up against him. 

"So why is a gorgeous guy like you not dancing?" asks the Girl 

Shinji explains the whole thing about there girlfriends being late and how mad her an his friends are. 

"Well that's to bad, Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kaelen." says the girl 

"That's a nice name." stammers Shinji 

"Well since I told you my name aren't you going to tell me yours." asks Kaelen. 

"Oh Yeah, my name is Shinji." replies Shinji. 

"Nice to meet you Shinji." says Kaelen. 

Then Kaelens favorite song comes on. The song is an American oldy it's by Will Smith. The song is Getting Jiggy With It. 

"So Shinji do you wanna dance?" asks Kaelen 

He gulps when she says this. He looks back t his friends who area ll telling him to go dance with her. He found himself thinking about Asuka. Well she was what 30 minutes late now. 

"Sure I'd love to." answers Shinji 

Kaelen grabs him by the arm and drags him up to the dance floor. Then dance up there for 5 minutes having a great time. Then Shinji notices that his four friends are dancing near him as well. They are also dancing with girls that they just met. The four of them are finally having it's just great. Then out of nowhere Kaelen starts to grind on Shinji. The girls that are dancing with his friends do the same thing as well. Shinji is not sure what he's going to do. 

Then the boys here 4 girls yell out, "Get your hoish hands off of our men!!!!" 

They turn around to see Asuka, Hikari, Rei and Akane standing behind them. The 4 girls stop what they were doing and go and stand right in front of Asuka and the gang. The 4 boys each get the same thought at the same time. This is going to be trouble -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It's done at last sorry for taking so long. I had exams and all of these other projects I was working on to do. Unfortunately this won't be up on SDAT this while since I just missed the cut off time damn it. I know this fic wasn't as funny as the rest there is a reason for that. But expect lots of Hilarity in the next one. The fic is now half way done wow. This fic should be done before the end of the summer. This one will probably come out the same time episode 6 does. Hopefully I will have ep 7 to go along with it. I would like to thanks. Kaoru Nagisa for putting out EvaLeSs and working on all of these fanfics with me. He did not work on this out there will be others. Dr. Sukechi Kaiton for prereading and helping me out with all of these fics. All of the readers out there who still remain anonymous. I would like to thank Axel Terizaki for his wonderful fics and letting me write side stories to them. A-I-Bus for writing criticism on my fic and making me rework it and for writing Imagine Normality. I would also like to thanks Anthony J Dantuono for his fics and for allowing me to work with him on his fic SDAT clash. If I forgot anyone then sorry. I'm kinda forgetful right now. Oh yeah thanks to al my prereaders. I think I mentioned your name in their somewhere all ready if I didn't;' well than you can shot me. Till next fic. Genesis 1:6 Beat Down/National championship 


	5. Default Chapter Title

What The Hell Happened To Neon Genesis Evangelion Genesis 1:6 Beat Down/National Championship Well here I go with the 5th to last part of What The Hell. Well I have nothing to say right now except Read EvaLeSs by Kaoru Nagisa. Read All of Axel Terizaki's stories. Read the one I love is by Alain Gravel. Read Eva: A World Twisted by Anthony J Dantuono. Read all of A-I-Bus's fics. Read all of Shinji the 10'oclock assassins fics. Read Adam and Eve by Dr. Sukeichi Kaiton. Insert standard disclaimer here. The story and new characters are mine. The rest isn't. Donut own it just right it. Ok one correction Hikari pilot's Unit-07 not Unit-09 sorry my bad. Remember check out my webpage first for updates the addy is www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Subway/9523/fanfics.html Well without any more of my blubbering here is What The Hell episode 6 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The 8 girls now stood in the center of the room everyone had cleared off of the dance floor and were in a circle surrounding the eight girls. Asuka, Rei, Hikari and Akane were on one side and the four other girls were on the other side. 

"Just what do you think you were doing with our men?" asks Akane 

"We were just dancing with them." answers Kaelen 

"You call what you were doing dancing with them!" shouts Asuka 

"Only girlfriends can dance with their boyfriends like that. If your not going out then your a hoe" says Hikari 

"Oh is that so, where does it say that?" inquires one of the 3 other girls 

"Right here." says Rei 

Rei pulls a rectangular object out of her bag and throws it over to the girl that asked her where it said that. The girl picks up the book and the title of the book is the complete guide to hoes by Brendan. This makes all of the girls really mad. 

"That's it we are going to kick all your asses and if we win your boyfriends are ours." says one of the other girls. 

"We accept your challenge." says Asuka 

This has the guys really confused. What are they going to do if the girls lose this fight. 

"Ladies let's brawl." shouts Kaelen 

Then as if on cue The song changes to Dealing With The Rooster by Junkie XL. Then the ladies drop all of their belongings and square off. Asuka takes Kaelen. Rei goes after the Red headed girl who was dancing with Kaoru. Akane goes after the Green haired chick who was dancing with Kensuke and Hikari goes after the brunette who was dancing with Touji. Kaelan charges at Asuka who moves out of the way and delivers Kaelen a karate chop on the back which knocks her on the floor. The Green haird girls throws a punch at Rei which she blocks and counters with a round house kick that sends the girl flying into the crowd. Hikari kicks the brunette girls right in the chest which sends her falling on to the ground and Akane jump punches the red head in the face. 4 girls then get back up and decide to try a combined attack on the girls. Akane, Rei, Hikari and Asuka easily dodge the attack and the girls end up running into the wall knocking each other out. 

"That was easy." says Asuka wiping her hands 

"Yeah, it was." says Rei 

"Now let's deal with the guys." says Akane 

The 4 guys gulp as they see there girlfriends coming towards them. They all believe that they are deader than dead. But to their surprise they all get passionate kisses from their girlfriends 

Asuka whispers to Shinji, " Sorry I'm late." 

The other 3 girls say the just about the same thing to their boyfriends. They are all completely shocked that they are not mad. When they finally break their girlfriends embrace they look at what they are wearing and all 4 of them are absolutely stunning 

"You look beautiful Hikari" says Touji 

"Why thanks Touji you wanna dance?" asks Hikari 

"Sure." says Touji 

The 4 couples are out on the floor dancing and grinding to all of the awesome techno and j-pop that the DJ is playing. 

"Hey Akane I thought Yoko was supposed to come." says Kensuke 

"She's here, she's just looking for a guy." replies Akane 

Yoko was wandering thorough the crowds looking for Corey. She was having a lot of trouble finding him. She was looking every which way then she ran into Aoki. 

"Hey Aoki have you seen Corey around?" asks Yoko 

"Yeah I just saw him by the punch bowl." answers Aoki 

"Thanks Aoki." says Yoko as she trots of the refreshments table 

There he is Corey. Oh what was she going to say to him. He was so hot. Did he like her. Well there was only one way for her to find out. She was going to ask him to dance. She walks over to the table and tries to look as sexy as possible. She is then next to him 

"Hey Corey would you like to dance?" asks Yoko 

Corey looks over and sees that it is Yoko. She's his rival why would he want to dance with her. But then she is really good looking maybe she is not so bad. He had after all not danced with anyone tonight 

"Sure why not." replies Corey 

Corey and her go out onto the dance floor and start dancing together they dance for about 5 songs and then a DJ plays a slow song. It's a long December an old 20th century song by the counting crows. Yoko and Corey begin to slow dance together. She looks up at him and is falling hard. As do the other 4 couples. Shinji holds Asuka close to him and kisses her passionately. Rei and Kaoru dance like a couple that has been together forever. Akane and Kensuke stare into each others eyes and share little pecks. Hikari and Touji made out like 2 fiends. The slow song lasts for about 2 minutes then it stops and the DJ puts on A techno version of the song fly me to the moon. The 4 official couples start to grind to this and Corey tries to grind on Yoko. But she moves away from him just a little. then he tries to grind on her again and she moves farther away form him. 

"Why are you moving away from me because I want to grind." inquires Corey 

"Because were not going out yet." replies Yoko 

"Who says we were ever going to go out." says Corey. 

After he says that Yoko's friends and Corey's friends gather around the 2. Shinji and Asuka have looks of concerns and Sadness on their faces. 

"What so you were just using me!" screams Yoko 

"Yeah basically." answers Corey 

"You are nothing but a pathetic bastard!!" screams Yoko 

She then balls her fist and punches Corey in the face as hard as she could. Corey goes flying through the air and hits the DJ stand. Yoko is about to storm out when Corey's friends block her exit. 

"What the hell did you do that for?" asks Akira 

"None of your fucking business!!" screams Yoko "Your not going anywhere without apologizing." states Sakura 

"Get out of my way bitch!!" screams Yoko 

Then Shinji and the rest of the gang are at Yoko's side 

"This is not your fight, it is between her and Corey let's just all leave peacefully now." says Kaoru 

Surprisingly Ngumo, Megumi and Aoki clear a path for them to leave. The 9 teens get out of the school and they walk for a little bit until they all reach Asuka's house which is where they were going to spend the night anyway. When they all got into Asuka's room Yoko broke into tears. Rei went over to comfort her friend. 

"Why, Why me why do guys always try to use me, why am I nothing but their doll, there plaything." cries Yoko 

"You are not, were guys and were your friends Yoko." says Kensuke 

"Just because you haven't found a guy yet doesn't mean that one won't come along." says Akane in a comforting voice 

"Don't beat yourself up over this, that hentai Corey is not worth it." says Hikari 

"Yoko you'll find someone. Trust me." says Touji 

Yoko looks around and sees all of the comforting faces of her friends. They were right just because her love life has sucked all her life doesn't mean anything it may just be a bad streak. She would find the right guy eventually she would just have to improve her judgment. There was a person out there for everyone she just hadn't found the right one yet. Hopefully her day would come soon. She just never had any luck with men though. But her friends and she herself had give her new hope. She looks up at her friends teary eyed 

"Thanks I feel a lot better now" says Yoko 

"Your welcome." says Shinji 

"Now everyone it's time to get to sleep even tough we are out of school now we need to get up early since the Eva championships will be televised live tomorrow at 12:00. So it's time to go to bed children." says Asuka 

The 9 children go to sleep they have a big day ahead of them. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Nerv Second Branch After everything it has come down to just 2 teams. The championship will be decide by a team versus team battle. Shinji's team is going to take on Corey' team for the finally. The 2 teams were in the simulators prepared for launch. Then they are launched. The 2 teams appear in virtual Tokyo 3. Neither team can see the other. They are as far away from each other as they can be. Shinji decides it will be best to take have it work out as Eva versus Eva. 

"All right here is how it goes. Unit-03 you take Unit-06. Unit-04 you take Unit-05...." 

"No, not I want Unit-05 Corey's mine." interrupts Yoko 

"Fine Unit-04 take Unit-00, Unit-06 take Unit-05. Unit-03 take Unit-01, Unit-00 take Unit-07, Unit-07 take Unit-03, Unit-02 take Unit-08, Unit-08 take Unit-06,Unit-05 take Unit-04 and I'll take Unit-02." says Shinji 

"All right let's whoop their sorry asses!" shouts Touji 

"One last thing if you encounter and enemies Unit that is not the one you are supposed to fight, fight it and let us all know that the order got screwed. Now move out" says Shinji 

The nine Evas break up and head for the nearest armaments buildings. Shinji finds his weapon of choice a progressive sword. Asuka finds a prog spear. Touji finds a positron rifle. Kensuke finds a prog axe. Yoko finds some prog sais. Rei found a rifle. Hikari found a prog mace. Akane found 2 bazookas. Kaoru finds a 2 rifles. The nine Evas then get into formation and charge towards their opponents location opponents. when they arrive at the location they realize that there is no on there anymore. 

"Shiest were are they?" says Asuka 

"I think we just ran into an ambush." says Kensuke 

Right after Kensuke says that, nine Evas spring from their hiding places. 

"Shit!" shouts Touji 

Team Rebirth brings all of there weapons around to block there advesaries attack. Which they do. As luck would have it they are all paired up against who they were supposed to be paired up against. 

"Split them up there is no way we can beat them as a group." says Shinji over the teams private comn channel 

The nine Evas push against there opponents and eventually throw them back. Each Eva launches an attack which successfully splits the team up, making it Eva versus Eva. Kaoru attacked Unit-00 which had Megumi in it. He had blocked her initial attack were she had used a prog spear with his knife. Now he used the 2 rifles on her. He had not yet neutralized her AT-Field. then he had an idea. He dropped one of his rifles and emptied the other one. Since he had not penetrated Megumi's AT-Filed he had just created a ton of Smoke. He used the smoke as cover and snuck through it. Where did he go wondered Megumi she cold not see throw all this smoke. Then Suddenly the smoke cleared and there loomed Eva Unit-04. It had blue bans on it to signify it was on the other team. Then the everything goes black. Unit-04 had stabbed Unit-00 in the head with the prog knife. Now all Megumi could do was watch the battle 

"Shinji I have taken out Unit-00." says Kaoru over there private channel. 

"Sit tight Kaoru we don't need any help yet I want you as back up. Come on in whenever we need help" says Shinji 

"Roger." 

Hikari fought Unit-06 which had Sakura in it. Sakura had a progressive spear and she uses to constantly block Hikari attacks with the mace. Then Hikari sees Unit-06 drop her spear. Hikari throws her mace at Unit-06 bashing it backwards. Then she bends down to get the spear. She is about to stand up when She sees a flash of metal then the cockpit goes dark. Unit-06 had come across another armament building and had found a sword. Sakura had just loped Hikari's head off. 

"We just lost Hikari." says Kensuke 

"I'll take Unit-06." says Kaoru who trots off towards the battle with a rifle in one hand and his prog knife in the other. 

Touji had just heard that Hikari had been taken out and that had pissed him off a lot. he fired mercilessly on Unit-01 which. Kyoske was piloting. Touji had not scored a successful hit so far. But he was pounding on him. Then Kyoske finally started to fire back with his rifle. and he succeeded in severing. Unit-03's left arm. Touji throws the positron rifle at Unit-01 which knocks it down. he reaches over to his left arm and extracts the prog knife. Unit-01 is getting up when Touji hurls the knife at Kyoske it severs his right arm forcing him to drop his rifle. But Kyoske picks up the Positron rifle. Touji know he can't win this one. He lunges at Kyoske and activates the Eva's self destruct mechanism. The blast takes out Unit-01 and Unit-03. 

Shinji dueled Unit-02. they each had progressive swords. It was quire the sight to behold as the weapons clashed left and right. Over head chops were parried. Strikes were blocked. sometimes kicks and punches would get worked into it as well. This whole thing went back and forth for quite some time. Shinji saw his chance. It was something he could of and should have done a long time ago. He kicked Unit-02 in the stomach which knocked Aoki back. he threw his sword at Aoki and it missed. Aoki now had the advantage. He charged at Unit-01 but. Unit-01 leaped over Aoki and landed hard on Unit-02's back. Then in Aoki's Eva the screen went black. Shinji's prog knife was embedded in Unit-02's back. Shinji had shot the knife up into the air and had jumped above it and used his Eva's monstrous foot the force it all the way into Unit-02's back. There was no way he was going to get that knife back he. Shinji picked up his sword and went off looking for battle. Asuka battled Akira she had her spear and he had a sword she was losing ground she had tried to take the offensive a few times but it wasn't working. Damnit why wasn't it working. Was it because Unit-08 was superior to Unit-02 no that couldn't be it. unit-08 came down with an overhead chop. Asuka brought he spear to block it. She did but The spear broke into. 2 She was defenseless there was no way she would be able to defeat Akira with only her prog knife. Damn it why did she always lose why did she always fail. Unit-08 was about to deliver a death blow when suddenly it slumped over and fell to the ground. It ahs a sword stinking out of it's back. Asuka saw Unit-01 standing a few meters away. 

"Looks like you needed help." says Shinji 

"Thank You." says Asuka 

Once a long time ago Asuka would have rather died then received Shinji's help but now she was grateful for it. Then Suddenly Unit-01 fell to the ground after being racked with bullets. Unit-06 had just taken it out. Asuka was so pissed that she picked up the 2 halves of here spear and hurled them at Unit-06. They pierced Unit-06's core destroying it. 2 seconds later Kaoru showed up. 

"Damn I was to slow." says Kaoru 

"It's ok let's just beat the crap out of Corey and his team." Asuka and Kaoru went off together Asuka was now armed with 2 progressive swords. 

Rei battled Ngumo who was in Unit-07. the battle was not going god for Rei she was losing Ngumo had already severed one of her Evas arms. She had also lost her rifle. It had been destroyed by Ngumo's progressive Axe. Rei had to do something she was going to lose. She charged Ngumo and saw a flash of metal she ignored it. She grabbed his Eva by the throat with her only good arm. She squeezed his throat. Then suddenly both Evas go silent. She had snapped Unit-07's neck but His Axe had reached her core that was the flash of light that she had originally seen. 

Kensuke fought Unit-03 which was piloted by Sasamy. Sasamy had a positron rifle but Kensuke had destroyed it and now she was equipped with approve spear. He could not get through her defenses. She used it more like a quarter staff then a spear. He had been pressing her hard and it had no affect on her. He decided to back off a little. Then suddenly he was pined to a building. Sasamy has thrown it at him. Shit he decide to uses hi Axe to free himself. Then realized she would come at him her prog knife. he managed to deflect her lunging attack with the prog knife. then Kensuke looks to the left of him and see a armament building. Sasamy finds a Bazooka which she uses to blow Kensuke up at close range. Sasamy takes off looking for other prey. 

Kaoru and Asuka were looking for Unit-03. They had heard Kensuke right before he has been killed they were at his reported position but there was no one in sight. 

"There is no one here." says Kaoru 

"Shiest we just walked into another ambush!" shouts Asuka 

She dives over and tackles Kaoru. As missiles fly over head. Neither of them can se where the missiles are coming from since they are pined down. 

"Shiest what are we going to do?" wonders Asuka 

"I have a plan but we may have to sacrifice one of us." says Kaoru 

"All right." says Asuka 

"One of us makes a run for it, she'll either keep one of us pined down run or shoot at the person that is running. That gives one of us a chance to take her out." says Kaoru 

"All right I'll be the running person, I owe you one form before. Your appearance distracted Unit-06 long enough for me to kill it." says Asuka 

"Nope that's my job." says Kaoru 

He jumps up and breaks into a run. He gets hit by one Bazooka shot it doesn't kill him then he gets hit by a second one and Kaoru's Eva explodes. Sasamy is pretty pleased with herself. Then she sees Unit-02 in front of Her and then nothing. Unit-02 cut here Eva into 3 pieces. 

Akane and Unit-04 which is piloted by another girl named Akane. Both of them had started with Bazooka. But they had quickly discarded the weapons realizing how ludicrous a fight like that would be stupid. They had both switched to their knives for awhile and had this intensive knife fight. then they had stumbled on this Armament building. Thy had each drawn out spears and it looked like they were having a quarter staff battle. Then both of the Evas' tripped each other an the fell on there asses. This fight was getting them nowhere they were no evenly matched. Then suddenly both of them realized that they had each left a huge opening. The 2 Evas shoved there spears through each other cores and blew up. There were now only 3 Evas left Yoko's, Corey's and Asuka's 

Corey and Yoko had been going at it for a long time. They had gone through every type of weapon that there was. The fact that Yoko hated Corey made him her equal. The battle was insane you could not tell who was going to win. Then Yoko tripped over the remains of a building. Corey has a pistol in his hand and is going to shot Yoko's Eva in the head. 

"Your so pathetic Yoko you know that." says Corey 

"Wrong you are." says Asuka. 

She hurls her 2 swords at Corey. They collide with his Eva cleaving it in 2. His AT-Filed is already being neutralized by Yoko so he had no chance. The simulation is over Team Rebirth has one. 

When Asuka and Yoko exit the simulation they are greeted by there team mates who are extremely excited. They had one the Eva Championships they were going to Nevada next week to compete in the world championship. 

"Way to go guys we did it." screams Kensuke 

"Yeah we did. Ha, Ha!!" shouts Touji 

The entire group is in a circle hugging each other and congratulating each other. They are all extremely happy. While everyone was celebrating Shinji began to wonder why he acted so differently in Eva it was weird. Well now as not the time to think about it, they had just won. The television cameras are on them and they are also on Corey's team, the losers. Ngumo, Aoki and Megumi walk over to Shinji and the gang. 

"Congratulations." says Aoki 

"Yeah congratulation." says Megumi 

"Great job." says Ngumo 

"Thanks." says Shinji 

"You guys weren't bad your self out there also." says Akane 

"Yeah not bad, not bad at all." says Touji 

The rest of the team comes over and congratulates, Shinji and the gang. Then they start to talk as if they are all good friends. All except for Corey that is he quietly exited the simulator and left NERV's second branch he had been utterly defeated he did not want to face anybody right now. Then the 17 teenagers head of to pilot country. To celebrate there victory and to make new friends ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Ikari Residence 

Shinji and the gang were at his house home alone. His parents had decided to go out for the night since, Shinji's team had one and let them celebrate all night. It was 9:30 now and everyone was preparing to watch the newest episode of Neon Genesis Evangelion. It was the 16th episode since they had a special 4 all new episode marathon last week. 

(This is the episode where Unit-01 is taken into Eva and then busts out. It's exactly the same except the names and the locations changed. If you want to know all about that stuff look for the info in the first episode of What The Hell. Once again I don't have time for a synopsis.) 

The 4 couples were snuggling together and Yoko sat be herself but she was happy content at least. The episode was one of the best yet. The more they got into the episode the more disturbed Shinji became. He his it well from everyone. Then it was at the very end of the episode and Shinji started to clutches his head then he collapsed. He has a flashback. It was of him being trapped inside Eva twice. The first time he almost died the second time he was taken inside of it. it was awful. He came to about 5 minutes later. All of his friends were over him and Asuka was really worried about him. 

"Are you ok Baka." asks Asuka really worried 

"I'm fine it was, it was nothing. I'm just tired." says Shinji 

"Ok let's get you to bed then. Shinji." says Asuka 

The rest of the gang had mischievous looks on there faces. 

"No, not like that you hentai's." says Asuka 

The 2 of them go into Shinji's room to sleep. Asuka cuddles up to Shinji and holds him close. This makes him feel good and he forgets the horrible awful flashback as the one he loves snuggles with him. The they both fall asleep both happy just to be together. Outside in the living room. 

"Well since everyone else is tired we might as well all hit the hay to." says Akane 

Hikari and Touji go into the guest room, Akane and Kensuke go into Shinji's parent room. Rei and Kaoru crash in the living room along with Yoko. Rei, Kaoru and Yoko fall asleep right away. While the other 2 couples have some other things planned. Akane and Kensuke intend to fool around for awhile. Touji and Hikari have bigger plans. They all sleep well though because they dream about going to Nevada next week. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ok that's the end of the sixth chapter. What did you guys think of it. Wow I have nothing to write at the end since I said thanks at the beginning. Wait no I didn't I said go read those peoples fics. Well I would like to thanks all of them as well for there support and interest in What The Hell you guys rock. In the next episode the Team goes off to Nevada for the National Championship what awaits them there. oh yeah e-mail me with c&c at eva_unit_12@hotmail.com Next Episode New Place/New Friends 


	6. Default Chapter Title

What The Hell Happened To Neon Genesis Evangelion Genesis 1:7 New Place/New Friends Ok well here I am back again for another story. Jeez I have written a lot of episodes for the series recently hopefully it will be all done soon. I would like to thank Kaoru Nagisa for working with me on a few projects and for writing EvaLeSs an awesome read and for letting me uses his characters in my fic. Thanks to Anthony Dantuono for being a great guy and for letting me uses Anthony Draven in this fic. Read his fics the Saga Continues and Eva: A World Twisted. thanks to Dr. Sukeichi Kaiton for pre-reading my fics and for the awesome Story Adam and Eve. Also everyone check out Alain Gravel's stuff and Axel Terizaki's. They both have awesome stuff. Ok I think that's all the acknowledgments I need to make. If I forgot anybody then you should be in my end notes. Check out my webpage at www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Subway/9523/fanfics.html. Now here it What The Hell episode 7 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Airport 

A week had passed since the Eva championships. Shinji and the gang were at the airport waiting for there flight to arrive. They were going to Nevada to participate in the Eva National championships. 

"Err when is the plane going to get here." whines Asuka 

"Soon Asuka-Chan, soon." says Shinji 

"Will the Japanese Evangelion Champions please report to gate 78 for your private flight to Nevada." said the loud speaker. 

The nine teenagers walk towards gate 78. 

"I had no idea this was a private flight." remarks Kensuke 

"None of us did." says Yoko 

As thy get closer and closer to the gate they notice more and more people around them. Then when they finally get to the gate they can hardly get through. There are tons and tons of fans saying things like kick American ass. You guys rock. Will you marry me. Apparently they were now stars. 

"Maybe televising the finals was not such a good idea." says Shinji 

"No kidding." says Touji 

The guys were hating every moment of there stardom while the girls were loving it. They're making there way through the crowd. There were security team on either side protecting the teenagers from being groped. The guys were hating every minute of it while the girls were loving the attention that is, until one of the girls took of her shirt and asked all of the guys to sign her breasts. That is when the guys changed there mind perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all. They all sign the girls 37DDD breasts. That' when the girls deiced they don't like this anymore. The 4 guys get raped on the head and fall to the ground. Then there girlfriends drag them onto the plane. Once they are aboard the girls drop them and walk away from them. 

"What was that for." asks Touji 

"Yeah why did you do that." asks Kaoru 

"Why you etchi's are asking why." shouts Asuka 

"You know why." says Hikari 

"Yeah you signed that girls breast." says Rei 

"Oh yeah well we weren't like flirting with all the guys that wanted to fuck us." says Touji 

"Oh shut up." says Asuka. 

Shinji watches his friends fight they were screaming so loud that they missed the announcement that they would be taking off soon. Shinji quietly gets up and takes his seat. Yoko had no reason to argue and fight so she followed Shinji's lead. The plane starts to move and they are all arguing and no one notices it. Then the plane revs it's engines and the 7 teens looked around all confused. 

"What's going on?" asks Akane 

Then the plane lifts off sending the 7 none seated teens flying backwards towards the rear wall. crash they smash into the back wall at full force. Then 7 of them end up in this huge pile. 

"At last peace and quiet." says Shinji 

"Yes peace and quiet." says Yoko -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Nevada Airport 

The flight had been long it had been an 8hr flight. They had slept most of the way since 7 of them had been all tired and were sore because they had slammed into the back wall. When they got off the plane there were no huge crowds just 3 people in Nerv uniforms. 

"Come with us we will take you to HQ." says one of them 

The 9 teenagers follow them to a bus that can seat 30 people. They get on the bus and find that 9 seats have been set aside for them. About a minute later 9 other teenagers get on. Then a few minutes after that nine more. Then the 3 Nerv guys get on the bus. 

"All right we are taking you to your rooms." says one of the guys in Japanese, German and English 

"When you get there you will receive a universal translator, the U.N gave it to us to test since we, are having a gathering of so many people who speak different languages in on place." 

"Well off we go." said the third guy. 

The bus drives through this huge and amazing city and it keeps going until it goes to the dessert. The bus drives about 3 miles into the dessert then it enters this underground tunnel which took them to NERV HQ. at first the tunnel is walled and then they could see it. The Geofront. Everyone let out an audible gasp at it's beauty it looks exactly like the one in the TV series it was incredible. 

"It's beautiful" says Yoko 

"Yes it is." says Kaoru. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) 3 hours later. 

Asuka was lost. She had lost the gang about an hour ago when they were all going to go to the pool. Err she hated being lost, especially in this place she had gone around in circles on the conveyor belt about 5 times. She didn't recognize this place though. It was not on any of the maps either. Then suddenly in front of here these 2 big door woosh open. On either side of her are 5 Evas. She recognized all of the Eva's except for one of them. It said Unit-09 on it's arm. It was gray and black and it had the head of Unit-03 except with four eyes like Unit-02's. Asuka wondered what she had just found. Then it dons on her this must be one of the simulation rooms. She had better get out of there before she got in trouble. Asuka leaps on to the conveyor belt that is going the other way and goes back to looking for her friends. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Some where in NERV HQ 

"Everything is going according to plan." says a shadowy figure 

"Yes sir the candidates are all present and our forces will be ready at the appointed time." replies another figure. 

"Good then humanity does have a chance yet." says the figure -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Pilot Country Asuka finds her way into pilot country bad there are her friends sitting down drinking so... 

"Umm excuse me Jayson." says a voice The Author stops What he is doing and looks at the screen. A little figure appears on it 

"Malachy what the hell are you doing here can't you see I am busy." says Jayson 

"Umm I kinda need to borrow your characters." says Malachy 

"Why the hell do you need my characters?" asks Jayson 

"Well you see Conner Ikari is going to try and destroy the SDAT multiverse and I nee your characters and Anthony Dantuono's character to save the day. He's going to kidnap Terri Ikari and mess up the balance" says Malachy 

"Malachy why do you always come to me with your problems. Write this fanfic, write lemons, write a lemon and non lemon version of What The Hell. All of the stuff I have written has been so you will have more universes to protect an watch over. Thanks to you I am up to my ears in fanfics not that I mind writing them or anything. I still haven't finished my first series and you are keeping me from doing that so good bye." says Jayson 

"Ummm what about your characters I need them?" asks Malachy 

"Fine, fine after chapter nine." says Jayson 

"I need them soon, you know impending disaster." says Malachy 

"I said after chapter nine anytime before that and you'll ruin the plot and then you'll have another disaster to deal with." says Jayson 

"Fine, fine but I can't control Conner." says Malachy 

"Well you had better delay him for awhile then. Protecting SDAT is your job writing fics for SDAT is mine. besides if SDAT goes down I will still have my site to post fics. Now get the hell outta here and let me finish" says Jayson 

"Fine, fine, but I'll be back." says Malachy 

The figure vanishes. 

"That's what I get for trying to read fics from SDAT and write one at the same time. Sheesh." mutters Jayson. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Pilot Country 

(Author's note looks exactly like the one in the second branch) 

Asuka finds here friends in pilot country siting down drinking sodas. 

"Asuka-Chan where did you go." asks Shinji 

"I got lost sorry." answers Asuka 

"That's ok." says Hikari 

Asuka sits down with her friends and they chat for awhile about nothing. Kensuke and Kaoru are trying to figure out a way to make there own universal translators and patent them and sell them before the U.N. does. Then 2 people get into the Eva simulator. One guy selects Evangelion Unit-05 and the other selects Evangelion Unit-04. Shinji and the gang decide to go watch it. 

The battle is a long one. Both Evas have swords and it looks like a lightsaber duel from a Star Wars movie. Then Unit-05 takes a chance and hurls it's sword and as luck would have it he severs Unit-05's head. The battle lasted like half an hour. The 2 combatants stepped out of the machine. 

"That was awesome Anthony you almost had me a few times there." says One kid 

"Yeah that was an awesome battle." says The other kid. 

Yoko was most impressed with the fight and she also thought the kid called Anthony was really hot. 

"Isn't Anthony hot." says Yoko 

"Well go talk to him." says Akane 

"I'm to nervous." respond Yoko 

"Fine then were all going over there." says Asuka 

Yoko tries to make a run for it but is stooped by Hikari and Akane. The 9 teens walk over to where the Anthony and the other kid had gone to sit down. 

"Hey that was some great fighting you guys did." says Touji 

"Thanks." replied the other kid 

"Do you know who these people are?" asks Anthony 

The 8 kids at the table take a long look at the 9 standing before them 

"I got it." says the kid who fought Anthony, This is Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Kaoru, Kensuke, Akane, Touji, Hikari and Yoko." 

The 9 teenager were shocked to hear all of their names listed off so easily. 

" We saw your battle about a week ago it was awesome it was one of the few that was televised." says Anthony. 

"Oh that explains it." says Kensuke 

The kid that had fought Anthony stood up he was tall white he was averagely built and had nice shoulder but his most striking feature though is that his left eye is green and the right one is blue 

"Sorry I should have introduced myself, I am Darian Furlan captain of the American Eva team, that is my second In command Anthony Draven." said the boy 

"Hey aren't you going to introduce the rest of our team." says Anthony 

"Your second in command it is beneath me to do things like that." says Darian jokingly 

"All right, all right, This Anna Smith, Jane Dawson, Eric Kendrick, Jeremy Kiner, Kristin Mattheson and Dorian Jameson." 

"Your battle was awesome." says Kristin 

"Yeah it was wicked cool." says Jeremy 

"Hey we live around here because we are the American champions so there is going to be a huge party down here later tonight. Everyone's invited but we haven't spread the word yet, so you guys coming." asks Darian 

"Well definitely be there." answers Yoko then she winks at Anthony 

"That'll be awesome." says Anthony and winks back at Yoko Then the American team leaves and Shinji and the gang decide they might as well leave to since there is nothing happening. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Anthony and Darian's room 

"Ok where alone." says Darian, "What was with that wink you gave that girl Yoko." 

"I don't know." says Anthony, " there is just something about her." 

"You like her don't you?" inquires Darian 

"Could be." says Anthony 

"So ask her out." 

"No way I just meet her." 

"So she's not going to be around for long." 

"Hey, hey why don't you let me worry about my love life and you worry about yours bro." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Kristin." 

"Were just friends." 

"Ok, ok but I'm not asking Yoko out until you ask Kristin." 

"Whatever Kristin's my friends." 

"What about at Jane's party." 

"We were both drunk of our asses then." 

"Being drunk only makes you less inhibited bro." 

"Oh shut up." 

"Fine, I'll ask Kristin out if you ask Yoko out." 

"If I really like her." 

"Ok if you really like her. Deal? 

"Deal." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Pilot Country 

Shinji and the gang arrive at pilot country and find it looking exactly like it always does. And the other teams from around the world are looking for the party to 

"Ok What's the deal?" asks Yoko 

"Are you ready to rock." comes Darian's voice over the loud speaker. 

The whole crowd let up a raucous cheer. Then suddenly thing start to move around walls flip over things slide away and pilot country was now party central. There was a stage with a DJ stand beside it. Anthony is on the stage along with Darian holding microphones. 

"All right we are going to give you guys a taste of American music. What I mean by that is we are going to hear some, ska, punk, techno and rap tonight everybody." 

"We are also a band who loves to play ska so we are going to play 3 songs for ya then let the DJ take over." shouts Anthony 

The rest of the American Evangelion team come out also and pick up there instruments. Darian picks up an electric guitar and so does Jeremy. Kristin picks up a trumpet and so does Jane. Anthony is the singer. Eric picks up a sax and Dorian and Anna pick up trombones. 

"You guys all know how to skank right?" asks Darian. 

He gets a large cheer from every group except for Shinji's but he doesn't notice. The reason for this is that most of the people are involved in the underground. The only 2 countries were Evangelion was televised and still is televised widely is the states and Japan everywhere else it's hard to see but the game was still popular. 

"All right here we go, This song was by a 20th century band called Less Than Jake it's called Liberty City." 

Shinji and the gang went over and sat at the bar while they watched everyone skank. 

"Good music I have never heard anything like it before." 

"That is one weird dance though." says Asuka. 

"It does look kinda fun though." says Shinji 

"Yeah it does." remarks Touji 

The band plays two more songs by Less Than Jake one is Help keep the youth of America from exploding and all my best friends are Metalheads. Then they got off stage and the DJ took over. He put on Keep there heads rigning by doctor Dre. Shinji and the gang didn't feel like dancing. Mainly because they all felt out of place. Then the American Eva team came up to them. Anthony sneaks up behind Yoko and put his hand on her shoulder which makes Yoko jump. But when she notices who it is she smiles. 

"So why weren't you guys dancing while we were playing?" asks Kristin 

"We don't know how to dance like that." responds Rei 

"You guys wanna learn." asks Jeremy 

"Sure it looked pretty cool." says Yoko 

"The dance goes like this." says Jane And she shows them the dance at regular speed. While she is doing that the song changes to Cypress Hill Roll it up, light it up, smoke it up. Jane stopped as soon as the song switched. 

"Great I can't show it to you guys with this music playing." I'll have them play something good in a second and you can try it." says Jane 

The 18 teenagers wait for the song to end and Anthony has the DJ play a song by Reel Big Fish another old song it's called Sell Out. The 18 kids start to skank. It takes awhile for Shinji to get the hang of it but they do and they have a blast. The song cuts right into another Reel Big Fish sing called Everything Sucks. The 18 teenagers skan away with everyone else except Shinji accidentally kicks one of the people in front of him. The kid stumbles and falls into someone in front of him. The kid gets up and walks over to Shinji. He pushes Shinji 

"What The fuck was that for!" shouts the kid 

"Ugh I'm sorry it was an accident." says the fallen over Shinji 

"Well me and the entire Russian Eva team are going to kick your ass for it." 

Asuka is helping Shinji up a long with Darian. Asuka hears what the boy said and shot a death glance at his way. 

Then the crowd says, "Yeah well all help you kick his ass. Those Japanese think they are the best." 

"Hey I'm warning you to leave him alone." says Anthony 

"Yeah and what are you going to do about." says some kid from the China team. 

"Well all stand with him." says Kristen 

"Oh yeah and what can Japan and America do against the rest of the world.?" says some smart ass German kid "A lot." answers Touji. 

"Like I believe that." says an African kid. 

The kid throws a punch at Touji which he blocks and then he kicks the kid into a wall. That's it the fights on now the Japanese and American teams are completely surrounded. 

"Great how are we going to get out of this one?" asks Kensuke 

"Easy!" Answers Darian as he kicks someone in the head, "We Fight." 

To Be continued.............. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Well that's the end of another part of What The Hell happened to Neon Genesis Evangelion I hope you like it. I had a blast writing it there are only 3 parts left to it so yawl look out for them ok. I am still working on Eva4047 which should have been on SDAT last week but it wasn't so it should be up along with this one. I will work on A Wish Come True when I get the chance to. Need to do a lot more work on 4047 also look for SDAT clash which I will be working on as soon as What The Hell Is Done. Well I'm outta here see ya around in the fanfic Universe Next Episode What The Hell Happened To Neon Genesis Evangelion Genesis 1:8 Fight For your lives/The Championship Begins 


	7. Default Chapter Title

I'm back once again. This is the third to last part of What The Hell Happened to Neon Genesis Evangelion there are only 2 more parts left after this one. So now on to the usual thank yous and disclaimers. Thanks to Anthony Dantuono for his support with the fic and for writing Eva: A World Twisted and the Saga Continues. Both very good fics read them. Look For a fic my Anthony and me soon Thanks to Kaoru Nagisa for working with me on Eva4047 and other stuff. Read EvaLeSs awesome fic. Thanks to Dr. Suekeichi Kaiton for helping me with the fic and for writing Adam and Eve. Also to Axel Terizaki Author of An Amnesic Angel and the Child of Love. A-I-Bus other of Many good fics. Alain Gravel the other of many good fics and Read Man's Triumph over nature by Chewie great series. Now for the disclaimer not making any money don't own Eva just write Eva. Eva is copyrighted by people who make Money off of it not me the poor fanfic writer. Well here goes The Next Episode of What The Hell. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- What The Hell Happened To Neon Genesis Evangelion Genesis 1:8 Fight For Your Lives/ The Championship Begins 

The 18 teenagers were surrounded. The other world team wanted to kick the living crap out of them and they were greatly outnumbered. Now there only Choice was to fight there way to freedom. There was just one little problem. Half of them were not trained fighters. 

A German kid flew through the air he had been hit with a chair and he fell into some of his friends. 

Darian had hit him with a chair. 

"This is hopeless" said Rei 

"We are outnumbered at least 10 to 1 there is no way were are going to make it out of here alive." said Kaoru 

"Don't give up guys we'll find a way out of here." said Anthony 

"Just keep on fighting." said Eric 

2 girls came after Asuka. One of them lunged at her and she ducked. The girls flew over her head into a wall. Asuka kick the second girl in the face and she fell back ward unconscious. This fight was going nowhere they could know people down but they just kept on coming. Shinji had 3 guys come after him. he knew he was in trouble. he could fight in Eva but in reality he could not fight for beans. But inside Eva wasn't him controlling the actions. Every move was his. Maybe he could fight for real. The first kid through a punch at Shinji which he blocked. Then He kicked the kid in the face and jumped up and did a Tornado kick taking down everyone in front of him. Maybe he was not so bad at this after all. But they was still no way they could win not with them bring out numbered this badly. 

Yoko was surrounded. There 3 girls and 4 guys around here. 

"My, my aren't you a pretty thing." said One guy 

"Don't even think about it buster." said Yoko 

"What do you think you can take all seven of us bitch!" mocked One of the girls 

"You are so dead." said another guy 

"No she's not!" screamed Anthony 

Anthony flew into battle. He kicked one of the girls in the head. She dropped quickly and as he landed on the floor he did a roadhouse kick dropping another girls then he dip a kick with a flip which took out 2 of the guys that had gotten on either side of him. He as ready to take out the other 3 but he saw that there were already down. He had a surprised look on his face 

"You know I'm not completely defenseless." remarked Yoko 

"I can see that. nice job." complimented Anthony 

2 seconds later there were more people for them to fight. While everyone else was fighting Kensuke sat in the corner tinkering with a huge batch of 20 metal things. No one had noticed him. Kensuke could fight inside of Eva. He probably could fight pretty well in reality yet he dared not try it since he was not a strong and durable person. his strength was technology and theses devices of his could hold the key to getting them out of here if he got them to work. 

Touji protected Hikari from their oncoming attackers. He blocked blow after blow and beat them back but they just got up again. The 2 0f them were pressed against the wall. Touji was hit in the face and fell to the ground partly from the pain and partly from exhaustion. He lay there on his hands and knees. Then he was kicked in the face and he rolled over and was lying face up on the ground. Blood running form scratches and bruises on his face. there were now 5 attackers on Touji. 

"Thought you were better than us eh punk you and you girlie." said one of the attackers 

"Well guess what your not I am going to enjoy bashing your face in." said another. 

Then 2 of the attackers fell over clutching there groins. 

"No one is going to bash My Touji's face in." shouted Hikari. 

Hikari scratched one of them in the face and then kicked the other 2 on the groin. 

"Never knew you had it in you babe." said Touji smiling 

"You never asked did you." said Hikari while pulling Touji to his feet. 

Rei and Kaoru fought side by side. They had both believed that they had no fighting skills but actual combat had proved them wrong. The Eva video game seemed to have that affect on almost everyone. There enemies found out that they were a deadly combination. Kaoru and Rei were knocking people left and right. They were just knocking them back though. they had not taken anyone out permanently. Suddenly they bumped into some people it was Darian and Kristin. 

"Hey what's up guys." said Darian blocking a punch 

"Nothing much" answered Rei Kicking someone in the chest. 

Then a whole lot of more people came at them and they all backed up. Suddenly all of the U.S and Japanese team members minus Kensuke were back to back once again. 

"How's everything going?" asked Anne 

"Not to bad." said Kaoru 

"We are not going to get out of this one." said Akane 

"I think your right." said Darian 

"Yeah we got them surrounded!" shouted someone. 

"Let's beat the crap out of them." said someone else. 

The crowd advanced on the 17 heroes. They were in deep trouble. 

"Asuka where's Kensuke?" asked Shinji 

"I don't know." said Asuka 

Suddenly 2 of the advancing attackers fell to the ground unconscious. Then a few more fell. The 17 besieged teenagers saw blue flashes of light hitting the people. And they were dropping like flies 

"Here Guys catch. These are stun pistol I have been working on use them!" shouted Kensuke 

A large group of metallic objects fell at the gang feet they all picked them up and began to fire. After about 15 minutes all of there attackers were lying unconscious on the floor. 

"Those are some awesome weapons Kensuke where did you get them?" asked Darian 

"I built them they are based on the laser weapons used by all militaries for training pretty cool huh." replied Kensuke 

"I'm glad you made them we would have all be toast without this things thanks Kensuke." said Jeremy 

"Now let's get the fuck out of here before they come to and kick our asses." said Dorian 

The 18 teenagers ran out of pilot country as hard and as fast as they could. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) 

Anthony's and Darian's room 

The 18 teenager were spread across the room. they were all trying to catch there breath they had just had a very interesting and battle filled encounter with the rest of the other Eva teams 

"I can't believe we made it out there." said Dorian 

"I know what you mean." said Jeremy 

"We owe it all to my good friend Kensuke." said Touji 

"Yeah we really do all owe it to you Kensuke. I could have lasted for a few more mites out then I would have been over run" sais Anthony 

"The same goes for all of us." said Kristin 

"Just were exactly did those stun pistols come from?" asked Eric 

"I had been trying got find a better way to play something like paintball so I invented the stungun the didn't; really work until I saved you buts." replied Kensuke 

"That's awesome thanks again buddy." said Jeremy 

"We owe you everything Ken-Chan." said Akane "I'll need tot hank you properly later" 

Everyone started to laugh and Kensuke turned beet red 

"Very funny guys but it seems I am going to have fun tonight and you won't." said Kensuke 

"Hey Darian that reminds me about our deal." said Anthony 

"You can't be serious." said Darian 

Anthony just looked at him with a face that said oh yeah right here right now 

"There is so no way I am going through with this you will so not complete your part of the deal." said Darian 

Everyone looked at the 2 with great interest just what was the deal they had made. 

"Fine, fine you win I'll do it but if you don't follow through on your part I'll kill you." said Darian 

Anthony just sat back and waited to watch Darian either make a complete fool out of himself or make the best decision of his life 

"UU Kristin I have been meaning to ask you something." said Darian 

"Oh and what is that." said Kristin 

"Will you go out with me?" asked Darian 

"I have been waiting for you to ask me that for a long time." said Kristin 

Kristin got up form where she was sitting and moved over to Darian she snuggled up to him and he planted a gentle tender kiss on her forehead. Everyone in the room was glad for the new couple. 

"All right Anthony now it's your turn to hold up your end of the bargain." said Darian 

"Ok I'll do it." said Anthony 

Anthony walked over to Yoko who was siting in a chair in the far corner of the room. 

"I know we have only known each other fro a real short time. But you have seen the way I look at you and I have seen they way you look at me. Will you go out with me Yoko." said Anthony 

Yoko did not know what to say all of her life she had bad relationships but here was a good descent man a man that had fought o save her from being beaten and possibly worse. She looked into his eyes and saw them filed with love and adoration for her. She returned his gaze. 

"I will Anthony." said Yoko 

Anthony wrapped his arms around Yoko pulling her out of the chair and He then held her close to him. A loud cheer rang up from the Japanese Eva team. 

"Way to go Yoko." said Asuka 

"Looks like your man troubles are over." said Akane 

"Congratulations Yoko." said Rei 

"I told you it would all work out eventually." said Shinji the boy who had once been a coward a boy that had be come a totally different person over the past few months. But he was still a boy troubled by flashbacks of events that he had never experienced or had he. 

"I'm happy for you Yoko." said Hikari. 

"Finally." said Kaoru 

"Way to go Anthony you stud." said Touji 

Hikari nudged him in the ribs for that remark. 

"Thanks guys." said Yoko 

"Thanks for the congrates." said Anthony 

"We had better get going we have a long day tomorrow the championship start and we may get into a fight again." said Jeremy holding up his stun blaster 

Everyone left the room except for Kaoru and Rei who were the last to leave. 

"Hey Yoko were are you sleeping tonight?" asked Rei 

"Well Darian and Kristin asked for my room so I said they could stay there and I guess I am staying here tonight." said Yoko with a grin and a wink 

"Anthony I wish you the best of luck with Yoko goodnight." said Kaoru as he was dragged out of the room by Rei 

"What did he mean by that?" asked Anthony 

"Nothing." answered Yoko -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (caption) Pilot Country 

The commander of Nerv walked among the unconscious bodies of the unconscious Eva teams 

"Yes those 2 teams are perfect for everything as long as they win the championship everything will be going according to plan and we will be ready be the appointed time." thought the commander 

Then he left pilot country and proceed down a dark dimly lit hallway. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Anthony's room 

Yoko walked over to the light switched and turned it off. She then walked over and kissed Anthony passionately which he eagerly returned. She the pushed Anthony on to his bed and She then started to take off her clothes. She removed her shirt and her bra. 

"Uhh Yoko, wha-what, what are you?" Anthony stammered 

"What's wrong Anthony I make you nervous." asked Yoko innocently 

"Well, yes. I'm a fighter not a lover." he said 

"Well, I can change that!" said Yoko 

She finished taking off her clothes and the she took off Anthony shirts and began to remove his pants. 

"Aren't we going just a little to fast Yoko." said Anthony 

"Ok I'll stop if that's what you really want Anthony. I just feel this connection between us an I want you so bad right now." said Yoko 

Anthony thought for a moment he was turning down the girl of his dream what was he thinking. 

"No Yoko Continue." said Anthony -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (caption) A Dimly light hallway 

Shinji and Asuka were walking back to there room when they noticed a man in a Nerv uniform walking down the hall way leaving pilot country. 

"Why would a Nerv person walk out of pilot country this late at night." whispered Shinji 

"I don't know let's follow him." said Asuka 

"I'm not sure that; such a good idea." whispered Shinji 

"Quit being a coward Baka let's go." said Asuka 

The 2 teenager dropped down the hall quietly following the Nerv officer. He touches a panel and the wall in front of him opens and he steps through the doorway. 

"Now where was that panel." said Asuka as she tried to open the secret door 

"I really don't think we should be doing this." said Shinji 

"Oh come on don't be a baby. Ah here it is." said Asuka 

The door slid open and Asuka dragged Shinji through. The walls had long orange lines on them and written in the lines were the words restricted. Then in front of them were stairs. they began to walk up the stairs and they could see some type of room when suddenly they were bathed in red light. 

"DNA scan commencing. DNA not on file. please wait here." said a computerized voice 

"Guess we had better wait here." said Shinji 

Suddenly alarms could be heard and a voice shouted, " Security apprehend the intruders." 

The sound of footsteps could be heard in front of Shinji and Asuka. 

"Shinji let's get out of here." said Asuka she grabbed him by the arm and they started to run down the long hall way they had walked down. 

"I don't care if you have to kill them thy can't get away shot them if you have to!" shouted someone 

The room light up with bullets Shinji and Asuka dropped to the floor. Shinji's hand reaches down towards Asuka' lower half. 

"What is wrong with you, you Baka hentai it's not time for that now!" shouted Asuka as bullets wized over them 

Shinji's hand just kept getting lower and lower until it was right at Asuka's waist. Then the bullets stopped for a second and Shinji garbed Asuka' stun gun which was at her waist he rolled over her back and fired as he rolled then he stood up and fires at the direction the guard where. You could here bodies start slumping to the ground. Shinji was in warrior mood like when he was in Eva. He pulled Asuka to her feet and they took of running. 

They ran out of the door way and just as the cleared the exit bullets came flying out of it and they hit the spot where Shinji and Asuka had been a few seconds ago. 

"Keep running Asuka and don't stop anytime soon." said Shinji 

The 2 of them ran and ran and ran down the hall away from the gun shots. 

A man surrounded by guards emerged from the secret area of Nerv. 

"Sir we lost them." said A guard 

"It's of no matter they did not see enough to endanger the project and if it was the 2 people I think it was they will learn all about the project soon enough. Return to your post captain job well done." said the Man then they both walked back into the room and the wall slid shut behind them -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Nearing the finals 

(Author's note Since I am a lazy, lazy man I will summarize the events of the nationally televised Eva championship. I am only going to summarize the stories of the Japanese and American Eva team if any one wishes to write the battles between other nations and create characters or eve battles fought against the American and Japanese Eva teams go ahead. well on with the summary) 

The last week had been hard but they had done it there wee only four team left. the American, the Japanese, the Germans and the Austrians. Those 4 teams had defeated everything that was thrown at them. Through out that week the Japanese and Americans stayed away from pilot country and the other teams because they did not want to get into another fight. Asuka and Shinji had not mentioned there encounter to anybody they both thought it best to wait until after the tournament the did not want to scare there friend needlessly. The first battle that the Americans fought against India it was a slaughter. the Indians did not stand a chance against the better American team. the Americans literally ripped them to shreds. The Japanese fought the English first and the English lost badly also. Then Americans them faced the Koreans. The Koreans almost put up a fight but they were brutally destroyed. the Japanese then faced the Iraqi's. The Iraqi's barely even got out of the starting positions they were trounced so badly. The Americans next challenge were the Norwegians. The Norwegians put up a fight and managed to take out 3 of the American team Evas before being annihilated. The Japanese next fought the French. The French managed to take out 3 of the girls because the girls forgot to close the open communication channels and they were being hit on in French which caught them off guard. The only girls that survived were Asuka and Yoko. The French team was still no match for the Japanese even with 3 Evas missing. Next the Americans battled the Spanish and the Spanish damaged all of the Evas but did not successfully destroy any of the American Evas. The Japanese then fought the African team. the African team put up an extremely good fight took out half of the Japanese team but they were still defeated. the American team had just barely defeated the \ team they were they were there nemeses. The fight had been spectacular it had become a 2 on 2 battle between the Americans and the Russian. Anthony and Kristin were the last 2 standing and they managed to defeat the Russians. There next battle the Americans had would be tomorrow and it was against the Austrians. The Japanese were currently inside a simulator waiting to battle the Chinese. The 18 Eva's were launched into virtual Tokyo-3 

"All right people you now the drill arm yourselves and let's kick some but." said Shinji 

The nine Evas dispersed in an attack pattern. They were each hunting for a specific Eva to kill Asuka and Shinji stayed close together. Suddenly Asuka's Eva was lifted off of the ground and it was being strangled. Shinji just looked at the sight Asuka he thought. It reminded him of the time when Asuka was being mind raped by the 15th Angel. He just stared at the sight of Eva Unit-02 squirming around trying to get free but not being able to. That was one time where he could not help her but this time he could. Then his head started to hurt. He got flashes of Asuka in danger angels hurting her. The flood of images was to much for him. Shinji blacked out. 

The eyes of Unit-01 suddenly went red. It let out a loud ripping roar Unit-01 had gone berserk once again. Unit-01 stared at Unit-05 which had Unit-02 hanging in mid air squirming for life. The pilot saw Unit-01 and heard the roar. He was scared to death. Unit-01 leaped at Unit-05. 

To Be Continued............. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Well the eight part of What The Hell is finally done. Thanks to everyone for reading it and for the comments. Look for the ninth part soon and the tenth and final part to follow soon also look for the first official episode of Eva4047 soon. the second part of my Fic A wish Come True will be out soon 2 hope you guys like this one I'm outta here. 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Here it comes. The 9th part of What The Hell Happened to Neon Genesis Evangelion. The next part will be the final chapter. Well on to the Thank Yous. I'd like to thank Anthony Dantuono for helping me out my giving me great feedback and for writing one of my personal favorite series Eva: A World Twisted. He also wrote another great series the saga continues and a one shot fic Called Child of Vengeance currently only available on my sight until SDAT goes back up and its put up on in other word if Daruma likes it. I would also like to thank him for giving me the idea to have Yoko be the aggressive one in the lemon version of What The Hell part 8. I would also like to thank Kaoru Nagisa for working on me on Eva4047 and other projects. Read his fic EvaLess it's awesome and one of my personal faves. Check out both of his websites. Tabris Enterprises and The EvaLeSs homepage. I would also like to Thank A-I-Bus for the criticism he gave my fic which made it better. I don't know if he still reads it but the fic now has direction. I would also Like to thank Chewie for his awesome fic Man's Triumph Over Nature. I would also like to thank Axel Terizaki and Alain Gravel for there wonderful fics. The Child of Love and the One I Love is. Now your usual disclaimer. The story is mine every character on the American Eva team is mine accept for Anthony Draven who is owned by my good friend Anthony Dantuono and is used with he's permission. I don't own Eva big corporations who make money own it. We all love Gainax though I just write it for fun and don't sue me because I ain't got nothing. With out further ado What The Hell Part 9. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- What The Hell Happened To Neon Genesis Evangelion Genesis 1:9 Championship/Prelude To adventure/The Beginning of the End -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Eva Simulation Unit-01 roared and leapt at Asuka's attacker. It garbed The Evangelion by the head and tore the head out and bellowed out in fury. Unit-02 dropped to the ground and looked at Shinji's Eva in horror. It was a sight she had seen 4 times before. What four she had only seen his Eva flip out once. Her head was starting to hurt. So this is what Shinji was talking about then she blacked out as a rush of images assaulted her mind. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Control Room 

"Sir Unit-1's synch ration is rising it has reached 400%. It's a good thing that the link up is not running this time we could have lost half of headquarters." said A Nerv Lieutenant 

"Yes it is a good thing lieutenant. But the news is only good it means the simulation is everything we created it to be. They will definitely be prepared at the appointed time we will have the people we need." said A man in a commanders uniform 

"Sir shall I end the simulation because of Unit-01." said The Lieutenant 

"No I want to see how this plays out and collect all the data about this freak malfunction that you can. Also kill the monitors which link the game to pilot country" said The commander 

"Yes sir." said the Lieutenant -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Pilot Country 

The American Eva team sat in pilot country watching the Eva battle since so many teams had left it was once again safe for them to go there. They were watching their friends match when suddenly the monitors went dead 

"Just what it the hell is going on!" shouted Anthony rising out of his chair -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) The Simulation 

Unit-01 was going crazy. It had just come flying into the battle out of Nowhere. Touji and Kensuke were in the midst of battling Units-04 and 02 when Unit-01 came flying in out of Nowhere and completely destroyed them. It literally ripped them to Shreds. And it did not stop there the berserk Eva went and ripped through then entire other team. and at the end it let out a mighty roar which Shinji's friends could only watch in horror. Then the simulation ended declaring them as the victors. All of the Japanese Eva team got out of there Eva's accept for Shinji and Asuka. 

"Hey where are Shinji and Asuka?" asked Kensuke 

"Didn't they get out of there Eva's?" asked Yoko 

"I didn't see them let's go check on them." aid Hikari 

Just as she said that Asuka and Shinji stumbled out of the simulation room. They walked up to the group. 

"Sorry for taking so long." said Asuka 

"Yeah sorry guys." said Shinji 

The 2 of them were standing on there own then suddenly they both collapsed Shinji fell into Kaoru's arms and Asuka into Hikari's 

"Lets' take them up to there room and meet the American's in pilot country after that." said Rei 

"Sounds like a plan." said Akane 

Touji carried Shinji and Yoko carried Asuka. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Pilot Country 

The 7 teenagers walked into pilot country where they were greeted by there friends. 

"Were are Shinji and Asuka." asked Eric 

"They're not feeling well and are sleeping in there room." said Rei 

"That sucks." said Darian who had his arms wrapped around Kristin's waist 

"I hope they fell better soon. I wanted to talk to Asuka about a few things." said Kristin 

"Let's go sit down and talk for a little so far everytime we try to have a conversation about stuff something always comes up." said Anna 

"Well after you guys beat the last team there are only four team left now Including us son I don't think there will be any trouble." remarked Anthony. 

The 16 teenagers went and sat down at the biggest table in the pilot country. They were able to site there and talk about things quietly like, music. And there interest for awhile. But that did not last to long. The 2 other remaining teams still greatly resented the Americans and the Japanese for the asswooping they got when the world tried to kick there asses. The German and the Austrians walked over to the Americans and the Japanese. 

"So you guys think you are all that?" asked a Big German kid 

"Yeah you guys believe that you can't be beat in reality and in a simulation." said some Austrian 

"There is no way you guys are going to beat us we are the best." said another German kid 

Touji and Anthony both stood up at the insults they were receiving. Anthony got all up in the face of the Austrian who had been insulting them and Touji got up in the face of the German. 

"Oh is that what you think." said Touji 

"Yeah is that what you guys think." said Anthony 

"Oh and are you guys going to do something about that or what." said The Austrian 

Anthony was about to punch the Austrian guy in the face when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and Yoko was there. 

"He's not worth it Anthony let's just go we'll beet them in the simulation." said Yoko 

"I'm sorry your right Yoko." said Anthony 

He turned his back on the Austrian. Touji had been talked to by Hikari and he was also backing off. Then suddenly Anthony sensed danger eh turned around and caught the Austrian's fist in his hand. 

"Don't mess with boy you have no idea what you are doing." said Anthony 

Anthony let go of the boys fist and he walked away form the Austrian. Then both the American and Japanese Eva teams left pilot country with the Germans and Austrian calling insults out at them as they left. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Shinji and Asuka's room 

Shinji woke up and found himself lying on the bed Asuka was lying next to him. Her arms were rapped around his waist. Then Shinji noticed his shirt was wet Asuka was crying and he could hear her whispering 

"Mama, please no , no mama don't kill me." said Asuka 

Shinji was worried about Asuka he gently stroked her head. She awoke with a start. Tears were streaming down her face. 

"Shinji what are you doing here. Where, where is she." said Asuka frightened. 

"It's ok Asuka you had a nightmare. I'm here don't worry." said Shinji 

He sat up and pulled Asuka close to him he wrapped her arms around her waist and held her close. She felt comfort in his embrace and stopped crying 

"It was not a dream though it seems more like a memory it was awful. It was bout my mother trying to kill me accept I was a little girl. But my mom and I have a great relationship it was weird." said Asuka 

Shinji froze for a second after she said that. He had felt the same thing before it was not fun and it scared Shinji that Asuka was going through it. Asuka felt him freeze up and made her own connection to the time when Shinji had been in the hospital. She decided that it would be best for both of them if they took there mind of the subject. Asuka turned to face Shinji. She kissed him on the lips. And they both began to only pay attention to each other. A few second after they started to make out they heard a knock on the door. 

"Whoever they are they have absolute awful timing." said Shinji into a kiss 

"I know exactly what you mean." said Asuka 

The 2 reluctantly broke the kiss and Asuka went to answer the door. She opened it up and it revealed all of her friends. Anthony was leading the pack and noticed. that Shinji was lying on the bed and he had red marks on his face. 

"Sorry about the bad timing." said Anthony 

"It's ok." said Asuka (annoyed) 

"Can we come in we have to talk to you about something." said Anthony 

"Yeah sure." said Asuka (still annoyed about the interruption) 

The 17 teenager entered the room and everyone said that they were glad Shinji and Asuka were felling better. 

"Well we just had a run with The Germans and Austrians." said Kensuke 

"Those guys are such assholes." said Touji 

"Well since we do not feel like getting into a brawl again we figured we would prank them." said Anna 

"Now we need to come up with a plan for this masterful prank we are going to do." said Darian 

"We thought you could help us brainstorm one and we know you guys would want to help." said Kristin 

"Yeah count us in!" shouted Asuka evilly 

"Guys wait a second before we plan the prank we were watching your match when suddenly the monitors went blank." said Anthony 

"Yeah what's up with that." asked Jeremy 

"I'm not sure other then Shinji flipping out and destroying the entire team single handily nothing happened out of the ordinary you could say Unit-01 went berserk." said Kaoru 

The Americans were shocked. 

"What Unit-01 went berserk like in the T.V series." said Darian 

"Yes it did and this is not the first time it happened." said Shinji 

"They told us not to talk about is so we didn't but you guys are our friends." said Rei 

"It think there is more going on here then meets the eye." said Eric 

Shinji and Asuka both just glanced at each other. Asuka thought back to her and Shinji getting shot at and to the 9 Evangelion Units that she saw. The simulation room that was nowhere to be found. 

The 18 teenagers huddled together as they figured out how they would get there revenge. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Night Time in the Geofront. 

The 18 teenagers moved down the hall silently. They were going after there adversaries. They made no sounds as they all moved dressed in pure black. Then they arrived at there destination. The Japanese Eva team stood outside the doors to The German Eva teams rooms while the Americans stood outside the door the Austrian Eva team doors. 

"Should we be doing this guys. I mean it's kinda like cheating." said Kristin 

"We so would have won anyway besides these arrogant bastards deserve it." said Kaoru 

"They treated us like shit for absolutely nothing." said Eric 

"Yeah this is payback." said Kensuke 

"All right I give in let's do this." said Kristin 

"Everyone move out. stun guns at full power." said Anthony. 

The 18 teenagers lined up in front of the rooms they had to infiltrate. Yoko and Anthony were the only 2 that were going in alone since three were only nine people per team. Each groups pulled out a cars and they jimmied the doors open. They all stepped inside the rooms. 

Shinji and Asuka had been paired together they quietly moved around the room looking for something then they found it. they found the shoes. They dropped 4 canisters one I each shoe wand then they left. When they got outside everyone had made it out successfully. 

"Mission accomplished." said Darian 

17 of the 18 teenagers left but one of them Kensuke stayed behind. 

He walked back into the room. He stood up on the table. 

"You guys are going down. you guys are going down why because I Kensuke have set it up so you guys are going to lass ha, ha, ha." whispers Kensuke on top of the table. 

Kensuke being all hyper and feeling all full of himself start to do a victory dance on the table. Then suddenly he steps off the table with one foot and goes crashing to the floor. The 2 boys in the room wake up in a start. 

"What the hell was that?" asked one Boy 

"I don't know. Let's find out." said the other boy 

"Shit." said Kensuke 

"let's get him." said the first boy 

Kensuke bolted out of the room and the 3 boys followed him wearing only there pajamas. 

"Just great how the hell am I supposed to get out of this one." thought Kensuke 

He ran down the hallway with the boys gaining on him every second screaming at him how idea he was. For once in his life Kensuke wished he was athletic. Then he know how to get out of this he could stun them with his pistols. But that wouldn't work because then they would now who did it. It was really dark in the hallway 2 and Kensuke was getting tired. He stopped for a second and leaned up against the wall. Suddenly the wall opened up and Kensuke fell inside. The door shut behind him. The boys got to the place they saw Kensuke stop and they looked around and he had vanished so they headed back to there quarters. Kensuke was glad he was safe he was lay there fro about 15 minutes when suddenly he heard some clicks. He recognized the click it was the sound of guns being cocked. He frantically looked around and found a way to open the door. he opened the door and stepped outside and began to run down the hall as a group of guards fired machine guns at him. Kensuke ran as fast as he could. Bullets are flying all around him 

"Damn I am an idiot why the hell did I get so cocky." thought Kensuke 

He ran and then he saw a place he thought he could hide. He turned the corner and he was in pilot country damn where was he going to hide. Then it hit him he hid in the Eva simulator. He opened the hatch and got inside. 

"Damn I'm tired I'll take a nap and get up as soon as the guards leave." thought Kensuke. 

Then he fell into a deep sleep -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) German team rooms 

In one of the rooms visited by the Japanese Eva team. 2 German boys put on there shoes. The both felt a slight prick. Then suddenly they couldn't move at all. This happened to both the German and Austrian team they were paralyzed. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Pilot Country 

The entire gang sat at a table in there plug suits they were waiting to be called to the simulators. They were also looking for Kensuke. 

"So Kensuke did not come back last night Akane." asked Shinji 

"No he didn't and I have no idea why." said Akane 

"It's ok Akane we'll find him." said Jeremy 

"Hey Anthony want to play a round of Eva while we wait." asked Darian 

"Yeah sure." answered Anthony 

"Anthony how can you play Eva when Kensuke's missing?" asked Yoko 

"Yoko if we go off looking for Kensuke we won't find him he will most likely be here." answered Anthony 

"I'm sorry your right Anthony." said Yoko and she walks up and gives him a kiss. 

The 2 boys walked over to the Eva simulator and open them up. Anthony goes to get inside his when he see Kensuke inside it just barely waking up. 

"Hi Anthony what's up." said Kensuke 

"GO talk to your girlfriend and then go get into your plug suit the match starts in 5 minutes." said Anthony 

"Huh it does oh jeez I gotta get going." said Kensuke "I'll have to tell you my adventure later." 

Kensuke got up and ran over to Akane and then ran to go get changed. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Simulator area 

The 2 teams waited and waited there opponents were no where to be seen. 

"Damn it just where the hell are they." shouted a technician "Damn it we have been waiting here for 20 minutes. Forget this. Japan wins over Germany and U.S.A wins over Austria. Championship match is between Japan and USA Team members to your simulators." 

The 3 teams shook hands and wished each other luck. It was now for the championship. They got into the simulators. 

"All right this is it. Kensuke's plan worked out no we are playing for keeps." thought Shinji "This will be a hard battle." 

Soon the 18 players were in there Evas and they were launched into virtual tokyo-3 The battle was about to begin -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Virtual Tokyo-3 

"All right team this is going to be our hardest battle ever. Do your best because we are fighting the best." said Shinji 

"Yeah we will." said Touji 

"Ok battle plan is you fight your opposite. Unit-03 takes Unit-03 etc. you here me." said Shinji 

"We got ya. now let's go" said Kensuke. 

"Good luck everyone." said Asuka 

The 9 Evas went looking for there counterparts. Yoko pilot of Unit-06 searched for her. She was looking for Dorian. Yoko new that they were good so she crept a long quietly trying not to attract any attention. Yoko found a armaments building. She found a prog Axe. Just as she pulled out the axe she got kicked in the back. Her Eva fled forward and stumbles to the ground. Yoko got up an looked to see who she was fighting. She turned around and saw that it was Eva-Unit-07. Which was piloted by Dorian Jameson. Yoko immediately opened up a private channel to the entire group. 

"Guys our plan failed we are going to have to fight the first Eva we see. I'm fighting Unit-07. Good luck Yoko out." said Yoko 

Unit-07 also had a prog axe. She took a swipe at Yoko but Yoko dogged. Then Yoko to shot at Dorian and she dodged it. This went back an forth for awhile while the 2 girls dodged each others blows and destroyed the city around them. This was getting them nowhere. Yoko had to figure out a way to beat. Dorian then it hit her. She got all prepared to executed her plan. Yoko threw her prog axe at Dorian. Dorian dodged it easily but her Eva still shut down. 

"Wha, What the hell." wondered Dorian. 

She hit the instant replay button and saw what happened. She managed to dodge the Axe but Yoko had throw her prog knife and it had buried itself into the Eva's skull. 

"Nice Move Yoko, nice move." said Dorian 

Shinji had just received Yoko's message when he got attacked by Eric Kendrick who was piloting Unit-06. Eric was armed with a spear except he was using it as a quarter staff which made it even harder form him to be beaten by Shinji who was armed with a prog sword. Eric was able to deliver to blow for every one Shinji could deliver. Shinji's quick reflexes and his familiarity with Unit-01 were the only thing keeping him alive. Then Eric Held the spear with 2 hand as was going to try to deliver a killing blow. That's when Shinji saw his chance he swiped upward and cleaved the spear in 2. This caught Eric off guard. Shinji then punches Unit-06 in the face knowing it backwards. Then He walked up and stuck his sword through it's chest. Unit-06 went silent. 

Unit-04 was in trouble. he had been searching for an Eva to fight when he stumbled onto Unit-05 Darian's Eva. Unti-05 was armed with prog sword and a pistol. While Kaoru only had a rifle and his prog knife. Darian quickly cut Kaoru's rifle in half rendering it useless.. Kaoru managed to blocked one of Darian's sword blows with his prog knife. Then Kaoru kicked The sword out of Darian's hand but in the process his prog knife was knocked out of his hand. Darian kicked Unit-04 sending it to the groups, It crushed a few small buildings on it's way down. Then Darian stood over Unit-04. He took out the pistol pointed it at the head and fired. Unit-04 went silent. 

Rei like her boyfriend was also in trouble. While Kaoru had run into Darian she had run into Anthony. Anthony did not have any weapons on him at all. he did not need any. He was deadlier without weapons. She had been able to keep Anthony from taking her our but that was about to change. Anthony jumped up into the air. Then Unit-04 came down in a jump kick onto Unit-00 it's foot went right through the chest plate taking it out. 

Touji was in serious trouble he was facing 2 opponents. He had to fight of Jeremy Kiner in Unit-03 and Anna smith in Unit-00. They had him surrounded. And they were about to take it out. 

"Sorry to have to do this to you Touji." said Jeremy as he raised his prog Axe over the fallen form of Unit-03. The Suddenly Unit-00 exploded. 

"What the Hell." said Jeremy before his Unit-03 exploded as well. 

Unit-03 got up to look around at to se what happened. Then he saw the barrel of an Eva sized bazooka. he thought he was in for it. When the Eva stepped out from behind the building it was hiding behind. It was Asuka's Unit-02. 

"How you doing there To....." said Asuka. 

Asuka was cut off because Kristin Matheson in Unit-01 had just stabbed her with a prog sword. Touji saw Asuka's Eva fall to the ground. Then suddenly his screen went dark as well as he as destroyed by Anthony. There were now only 6 Eva's left in the game all the other had met terrible fates. On the Japanese team there was Shinji, Kensuke and Yoko. Hikari had been taken out by Kristin only minutes before. On The American team there was Anthony, Darian and Kristin. The others had been taken out by a rampaging Shinji and Yoko. All of the 6 Eva's went to meet 

"Looks like it's just us." said Darian as all 6 Eva's walked towards the center of Tokyo-3 

"Looks like." said Yoko 

Then Yoko switched to a private channel 

"So what's the game plane here Shinji?" asked Yoko 

"Well I was thinking of Having you take on Kristin, Kensuke take on Anthony and I would deal with Darian." said Shinji 

"Sounds good to me." said Kensuke who was also listening in 

at the very same time the Americans were having a similar conversation 

"Ok so what are we going to do?" asked Kristin 

"I'll go after Shinji, Anthony take Kensuke and Kristin take Yoko." said Darian 

"Sounds great." said Darian who was just relieved he would not have to fight Yoko. 

(Back to the Japanese conversation) 

"That would work but it would be better if I went after Anthony." said Yoko 

"Why is that?" asked Kensuke "Because if I go after Anthony then. He will freeze for a second hopefully it will be long enough for me to take him out." said Yoko 

"Ok here is the new plan. Kensuke make it look like your going after Anthony. Then jump on Kristin and Yoko will take car of Anthony. Let's move out" said Shinji 

The 6 Evas stood at the ready. Shinji held a prog sword, Yoko a prog axe, and Kensuke a spear. Darian also held a sword. Anthony had nothing and Kristin had a rifle and a spear. The 6 Evas bowed to each other. Kensuke acted like he was going at Anthony and Yoko moved towards Kristin. Right when Yoko was bout to engage Kristin she leaped. Over towards Anthony and Kensuke took her place. Anthony just stared at Yoko as she flew at him. She brought her prog axe down on his Units head taking him out of the game. But rigt before that Anthony had punched at Yoko's Eva taking her out as well. The loss of Anthony really pissed Kristin off. She moved to stab Kensuke with her spear. Kensuke did the exact same thing and the 2 Eva's speared each other and were removed from the game. now it was one on one 

Darian lashed out at Shinji with a fierce volley of blows. Shinji blocked all of them. Then all of Shinji's blows were parried. IT went back and forth neither being able to get through the other ones defenses. Then Shinji saw the one thing that would give him an advantage and perhaps allow him to win the championship. Shinji leaped out of the way of one of Darian's attacks and ran over to where Kristin had fallen. Darian followed him. Shinji bent don to pick something up and Darian kicked him. Shinji's rolled forward and landed up against a building. Darian walked over to him pointing his sword at him. Until he got right up to Shinji his sword mere inches form Unit-01's throat. 

"Looks like we win." said Darian 

Then suddenly Shinji fired what he had picked up it Kristin's' rifle the bullets went into Unit-05 shutting it down. Then the simulation ended 

Shinji jumped out of his Eva. All of his friends were around him. 

"Yeah Shinji!" shouted Touji 

"Go Shinji!" shouted Akane. 

Then Asuka walked up to him and he answered her by giving her a passionate kiss. Then the Americans came over to them. 

"That was one damn tricky move there Shinji." said Darian 

"Good Job guys." said Anthony then they all cheered and rejoiced for each other 

Suddenly a 18 other teenagers entered the room it was the German and Austrian Eva teams they looked pissed off. 

"You guys cheated you did something to us." shouted one guy 

At that moment the Nerv commander walked right in. 

"Security have them escorted out of HQ." said The Commander 

When the 18 teenagers noticed the Nerv commander they all stopped celebrating and got in an orderly line. 

"I observed your battle it was most impressive. Because of this I have decided to create an all star team. It will be half American half Japanese for now. It will also consist of ten people since we are adding a new Unit. Unit-08. I have already decided on the team members. Shinji Ikari, Asuka Langley Sohryu, Rei Ayanami, Kaoru Nagisa, Yoko Furikasa, Darian Furlan, Anthony Draven, Kristin Matheson, Eric Kendrick and Dorian Jameson. That is if you accept. IF you do then you will be forced to live at Nerv and go to school in the nearby city." 

Everyone who had there named listed off agreed to the terms. 

"Very well get ready to pack up and go home. We will have you back here in one months time for now go enjoy yourselves." 

The teens went back to celebrating. 

"Good everything is going according to plan." thought the commander. 

To be continued...... -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- All right part 9 is done now for the part 10 teaser. Everything will en known at last what the project is why Shinji has flashbacks. What as that weird Eva bay Asuka found and there will be some more humor in the next episode but before part 10 our heroes went on another adventure read SDAT Clash a new series by be and Anthony Dantuono. A world Twisted meets What the Hell it's insane. The fate or our Heroes will be decided in the final episode of What The Hell 

Genesis 1:10 Final Genesis/Unescapable Destiny 


	9. Default Chapter Title

After all this time these many months here it is the final chapter of the What the Hell saga. It's taken me so long to get this done because I have been working lately got to get money to get money to buy Anime. Any how I would like to say thanks to the following people. Kaoru Nagisa and Anthony Dantuono they have helped me with this fic a lot. If you don't; know there series by now then you must have been skipping My intro's. Thanks to these other great people Axel Terizaki, Greg Thomas, Alain Gravel, Dr. Suekeichi Kaiton, Shinji the 10'oclock assassin. These people rock check out there websites and there fics. Well enough of my blabbering now. Time to get on with the story. Opps forgot Disclaimer. Story mine, New characters mine. Everything else is copyrighted by someone else probably if it's not then it's mine. I just write Eva I don't make any money so don't sue me it would get you nothing. The final Chapter of The What the Hell Saga all secrets revealed all questions Answered. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- What The Hell Happened To Neon Genesis Evangelion Genesis 1:10 Final Genesis, Unescapable Destiny 

They had been back in Nevada for a week now. There month in Tokyo-3 had passed quickly a lot faster then any of them expected it to. The 5 Japanese were now enrolled in the local high school. They had to use the universal translators all the time now. Nerv had made some improvements on it and now it also translated there word into English. The odd thing though for the 6 of them that had been in Japan was that they could not remember part of there time there it was just a complete blank. To them. they had definitely done something extremely important but they could not remember it for the life of them. They did not have much free time anymore. They went to school and then they trained in Eva. There were 9 units now and some of the pilots had been given different Units. Shinji was still pilot of Unit-01, Auska was Unit-02's pilot, Rei piloted Unit-00, Eric Piloted Unit-03, Anthony piloted Unit-04, Darian piloted Unti-05, Yoko piloted Unit-06, Kristin Piloted Unit-07, Anna piloted Unit-08 and Kaoru was now the pilot 0f Unit-09. The amount of Evas in the game had been increased to 10 now. The 10 children were in pilot country now since it was there hang out place. But what was surprising was that Nerv seemed nosier then ever there were all types of new people around. 

"What's with all these new people here?" asked Anthony 

"I don't know but it looks like Nerv is getting ready for something big." said Kaoru 

"But why would they do that. They only make the Eva videogame nothing else." said Anna 

"Something is going on here and I don't like it one bit." said Darian 

"Nerv has been hiding something ever since we got here." said Asuka 

"I think we should find out what's going on tonight." said Shinji 

"I agree with Shinji but we can't we have that party to go to tonight." said Yoko 

"Damn I forgot about that but it will be fun as hell. The guy that's having it David is getting a lot of Alcohol." said Anthony 

"Sweet that party is going to kicks ass let's get going." said Eric 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) David's house 

The 10 members of the Evangelion all stars arrived at the party. Anthony knocked on the door David opened the door. He had a bear in his hands. 

"Yo guys wuz up. The party started like half an hour ago so your late." said David 

"Yeah we know but were here to party know so let's." said Asuka 

David took a huge swig of his beer an motioned for the 10 teenagers to follow him. They all did. He led them into his kitchen. In the kitchen were 3 kegs of beer 7 cases of assorted beers and a counter full of all sort of Hard liquor. All of there jaws dropped 

"I think I am in heaven." said Darian 

"So do I." said Eric 

"That's good now drink up and have a good time. I'll be around later guys." said David 

The 10 teenagers drank anything and everything in sight. Until they were all completely drunk of there ass 

"OK we are screwed." said Darian slurrily 

"Oh yeah.... we *hick up* drank way to much." said Asuka 

"You can *hick* say that again Asuka-Chan." said Shinji 

"Hey guys *hick* let's hick go back to base *hick* and * hick have *hick* some fun." said Darian 

"*hick* Good idea Darian." said Anthony 

The ten of them got up and left they said good bye to David there gracious host and made there way back to NERV HQ for some fun. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Nerv HQ 

"Sir the children are back." said lieutenant Bates 

"Good tomorrow they will face there greatest trial." said the Nerv Commander 

"Shale we make sure the children do not participate in any sexual activities tonight.?" asked the lieutenant 

"No I may be a cruel person but let them enjoy there last days as normal children." said the Commander 

"Yes sir finally the promised time is at hand." said Bates 

"Yes it is tomorrow we will all face our greatest Trial." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) 

Shinji awoke with Asuka lying silently in his arms. She was silently sleeping. he looked at the clock it was early. Way to early he should still be sleeping. Suddenly his head began to hurt. 

"What, what is this pain?" thought Shinji 

Suddenly he was not in his room anymore he was in a theater dressed in his old school uniform. There were 3 girls around him. His vision was blurry. Then it was clear the 3 girls were Asuka, Rei and Misato. 

"Are you ready Shinji?" asked Misato 

"Ready, ready for what?" shouted Shinji 

"And why the hell am I here?" asked Shinji 

"I see he's has still not recovered all of the memories yet." said Rei 

"Shinji you Baka don't you remember anything yet." shouted Asuka 

"Why are you here? why am I here?, You're not, Asuka, Rei, or Misato. Why are you wearing plug suits and Misato why are you wearing a Nerv uniform." asked Shinji getting weirded out. 

"You will understand after all this world is everything you wished for. The 3 girls vanished and Shinji was suddenly back in his room. 

Asuka lay next to him still fast asleep. Shinji could not help but wonder what that dream had meant. But he was to tired and lazy to think about right now. He and Asuka had went at it for awhile. Shinji lay his head down on the pillow again and went to sleep. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Nerv Command Center 

"Commander we have detected the object it is closing in on us quickly the estimated time of arrival is approximately 4 hours." said Bates 

"Get the Evas ready for launch we have to be ready. I want no surprises to happen. wake the children up with a training alarm one hour before the object arrives. Then get them all prepared and into the Evas" said the Commander. 

"Sir what should I say to them when we escort them to the other bay instead of the normal training bay. Won't they also notice that they are in the dessert rather then the virtual city?" asked Bates 

"Just tell them we are training them for a new scenario which we are adding to the game. The games needs to break away from the TV series. Or something like that. I am leaving it in your hands Bates." said the Commander as he left the room. 

"Jeez why is it up to me" thought Bates -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption 1 hr later) 

"Lieutenant Bates the object has just doubled it's speed no wait it is going even faster it will be here in approximately an hour." said a con officer. 

The Lieutenant snapped into a full upright position and hit the training alarm switch. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Darian's Bedroom 

Darian fell out of bed as he heard the alarm ring. Kristen was lying on the floor next to him. they both scrambled to their feet and went to get there plug suits. 

"Damn surprise training I hate when they do this!" shouted Darian 

"Well we gotta be the best team after all we are there all star team." said Kristen 

"Good point dear let's go meet up with the others." said Darian 

The 2 of them exited Darian's Bedroom and they were met by the others with Shinji leading them down the hall. They were all running. Soon they were at the Eva simulator but there were guards blocking the door way. 

"Hey Let us through." shouted Eric " We are the Eva all-star team you know." 

"I do know this boy but I have been told to direct you to simulation chamber A3. We are testing out new simulator programs and more advanced simulators. They also want you to test out a new level." said the Guard 

"Wow that is awesome." said Anna 

"We will escort you." said the other guard 

It took the pilots about 15 to 20 minutes to get to Simulator Bay A3. Plus it had already taken them 5 minutes to get to the normal simulation room. The doors to the simulator bay woshes open. The pilots were on the ground floor. The looked up at there Gigantic Evangelions. All of the Units were there 1-10. There were techs al over the place working on the massive simulators. 

"Jesus I have never seen so many techs working on the simulators before. Have you Shinji" asked Anthony 

"No I haven't this is very odd." said Shinji 

"I agree with you Shinji." said Kaoru "You said NERV was hiding something it looks like we may find out just that." 

"I hope that it is really just nothing." said Rei 

"I agree with you for once wondergirl." said Asuka 

No one seemed to notice Asuka's name for Rei but Shinji. It sounded so familiar like she used it all the time but she doesn't. It seems she only uses it when she is around Evas at least that's when she uses it the most. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Nerv Command Center 

"The Children have arrived sir. They are with the Evangelions now." said Lieutenant Bates 

"How long till we can have the Evas and the Children prepared for launch?" asked the Commander 

"It will take a few minutes sir. Since the target picked up speed we were not expecting it so. Soon. We expected it here at 0800 hours but now it will be here at 0600. we can have the Evas and the children ready about 5 minutes before the target arrives." said Lieutenant Bates 

"Good Put the Children inside the Evas right now I want them to have some time to get used to being in these ones. It will be different then before." said the Commander 

Suddenly an alarm went off in the bridge and the raidar appeared on the main viewer. The target had split up into ten smaller targets. 

"Sir we have multiple target now what are we going to do." said Bates 

"Everything will stay the same. I had planned for this. Do not worry." said The Commander 

"Yes sir." said Bates but he was still worried. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Simulator room A3 

The 10 teenagers got into there Evas. 

"Wow this feels different then before the seats are definitely more comfortable and I feel like I have way more control over the Eva." said Yoko 

"Yeah I know what you mean." said Anthony 

"Yeah this most definitely like the other simulators. It feels almost real." said Anna 

Shinji sat in his and to him it felt like he had done this 100 times. He had not felt like that in the simulators but in this one he did why? 

Suddenly this orange liquid began to flood the Entry plug. All 10 of the teenagers freaked out at first but then they all remembered one it was. It was lcl or something like it. they had seen it a 100 times or more in the TV series. 

"Wow these are definitely more real then the other ones they even have lcl." said Kaoru 

"Yeah but isn't that just a little strange ."said Asuka 

"Yeah it is." said Kristin 

"What do you think Shinji?" asked Anthony. 

"I don't know what to think." said Shinji 

"I say we just wait and see what happens there is not much more we can do." said Asuka 

"Yeah your right let's just take it easy then." said Yoko 

The children waited in the Evas for awhile they had soon lost track of time. Soon the object that was closing in on NERV was going to be there. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Caption) Command Center 

"Sir the objects are now 15 minutes away from the our projected intercept point." said Bates 

"Connect the Children to the Evas and launch. It's time they experienced real battle. This Angelic Wave must be stopped no matter the cost." said The Commander 

Bates initiated the procedure connecting each of the Children to the Evas. Inside the Evas the Children each felt something in there minds but it was gone. None of them mentioned anything since they just thought they were imagining things. 

"Children are connected sir." said Bates 

"Launch the Evas and weapon chest we can't send them out there without weapons." said the Commander 

The Evas were launched. All of the Children did notice that if felt different then ever before. Soon they were in the dessert and next to them was a cart full of weapons. 

"Huh this is not like any scenario we have ever been in before." remarked Asuka 

"Yeah your right I don't like it." said Anthony 

"Everyone be on your guard." said Shinji 

"Yeah let's get all of our weapons together and get ready for a major onslaught." said Kaoru 

Each of the Evas grabbed there weapons. They each had their favorite weapons so there was one thing in there favor. 

"Shinji I am detecting 10 angels on route to our position no make that there here." said Kristen 

The 10 evas looked up and the small plateau that was right in front of them. On top of that plateau were 10 angels that looked like the third Angel from the TV series. 

"Well what are we waiting here for let's attack ." said Eric 

"Yeah Charge!!!!!!!" shouted Anna 

The 10 Evas rushed at the angels and the angels descended from the plateau to meet them in combat. One of the Angels landed on Eric. He let out a scream as his Eva fell to the ground. 

"Eric what's wrong?" asked Anna really worried 

Unit-03 knocked the Angel that was on top of it off. 

"It hurt when landed on me. I'm feeling what the Eva feels." said Eric 

Right after he said that Rei screamed as she failed to dodge on of the Angels Energy attacks. The attack pierced Unit-00's shoulder blade. 

"Rei!!!!!!" shouted Kaoru 

"I'm fine but that hurt like a bitch." said Rei 

"What ,what's going on here its not supposed to be like this." said Shinji 

What was he talking about. Then suddenly it all came back to him. His past life third impact the world after third impact. His decision. 

"Just what the hell is this!!!!!!!!" shouted out Shinji 

Then Shinji's' Eva was attacked by an Angel. The Angel picked up Unit-01 and pounded unit-01 with it's energy Spike. The Eva was soon impaled on it. 

Shinji opened his eyes he was no longer in an Eva. He was in an amphitheater. He was sitting in a chair. Misato, Rei and Asuka stood in a circle around him. They looked different. Misato was wearing a red military jacket and pip that marked her as major. Rei and Asuka were both wearing there plug suits but there eyes looked different. It seemed that they had each experienced a lot of hardship. 

"What the hell is this why am I here again why am I fighting Angels just what is going on. This is not what I wished for!!!" shouted Shinji 

"Is it?" said Rei 

"Shinji you wished for rebirth. You wished to start again anew. That wish was granted." said Misato 

"But why are there Angels here?" asked Shinji 

"Baka you still don't get it you were given a second chance." said Asuka 

"A chance to live again." said Rei 

"A chance to prevent third impact." said Misato 

"A chance to live your live differently." said Asuka 

"But why, why are there Angels and Evas?" asked Shinji 

"The Evas and Angels are a part of your life and everyone's it's impossible to get ride of them." said Misato 

"You were doing great just when your life gets hard you can't except it you try to run away from it all. That's just like you" said Asuka 

"You made so much progress don't give up now you have a chance to make the world right again and save it from disaster." said Misato 

"Or it will be like this." said Rei pointing to the only window in the amphitheater. Outside of the amphitheaters was the entire world in ruins 

"You have a choice once again Shinji." said Misato 

"Your new world destroyed." said Rei 

"Or your new world thriving." said Asuka 

"I will go back this time and I will not fail I will try my hardest and fight my hardest. I will succeed. 3rd impact will not happen." said Shinji. 

Then Shinji was back in his Eva. He was impaled on a an Angels Energy spike 

"SHIIIIIIIINNNNNNJJJJIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" screamed Asuka 

"I'm all right Asuka in fact I am better then all right. Team this is real we must fight are hardest I know it may be hard to believe now but we are all that stand between the world and destruction. Destroy these Angels." shouted Shinji 

The entire team heard him but hey could not quite believe it. But it made sense it was exactly like the TV show. 

"All right guys let's kick there asses we are protecting the planet for real now." said Anthony. 

"Yeah!!!!!!"shouted the team in unison 

The team regrouped they all got together in a line and drew there weapons all of them except for Shinji. He was still impaled on the Angels' spike. 

"Erghhh I can't move. Guys I think I am finished." said Shinji 

"I'll get you down Shinji." said Eric 

"No stay away the Angel could self destruct and take both of us with it fight the other ones forget about." said Shinji 

"Shinji!!!" cried Asuka 

"That's an order." said Shinji 

Then Suddenly Shinji heard a voice whisper to him, " Your not done for yet." 

The Eyes of Evangelion Unit-01 light up. The Unit removes itself from the spike. Then Draws it;s\ sword and cleaves the Angel in two. The team is now one. Unit-01 charges at Another Angel brandishing it's sword. It leaps into the air and slashes it's sword downward. 

End of What the Hell Happened to Neon Genesis Evangelion. Next the Non Lemon sequel to the story. Unescapable Destiny -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Well it took me a long time to get that finished I really dragged my ass with it because I Was taking a break from writing Fanfiction. Well now I'm back I will eventually finish up A wish Come True and Eva4047 is really getting under way now the first ep will be out as soon as we get the art also SDAT clash is coming back edited and different. Sorry to Axel once Again. The next series is a collaborative project. My sight will be getting updated soon. Hopefully a major revamp on it soon. Well Until I start UD peace out and keep it real. 


End file.
